


Solo Mission

by SchmetterlingMaus



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Blackmail, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, F/M, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Genderbending, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Sub Wallabee Beatles, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Bites, Vibrators, Wally King of Denial, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2020-08-16 03:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmetterlingMaus/pseuds/SchmetterlingMaus
Summary: Complete!These are sexually charged short stories. Please reference warnings on each chapter in case there is a scenario you'd like to skip. Tags will be added as I add to the list. I enjoy Wally as a submissive character.1. Wally x Joey: Accidental Voyeurism2. Wallie x Nigel: First Time girl Wally3. Wally x Joey x Sydney (dad): masturbation, dubcon4. Wally x Chad Dickson: Panty Kink, Public Humiliation5. Wally x Nigel : light D/s, somewhat public sex6. Wally x Tentacle Monster: tentacle sex, dubcon, rough sex7. Wally x Count Spankulot: Blood as Lube, Light Blood Kink8. Wally x Nigel: anal vibrator, awkward boner, semi-public9. Wally x Joey: Sex Pollen, Fuck or Die





	1. Solo Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Joey catches his brother masturbating to daddy kink. Joey is only 4 years younger than Wally in this fiction. brother/brother incest, masturbation, daddy kink,

Joey slowed his truck when he saw the familiar hornet yellow motorcycle in the driveway. Damn! It being so near the end of junior year, he skipped out on his last two classes so he could come home, smoke a little pot and shower before his parents came home. It’d be a great way to start the weekend, not that he suspected his older brother would care one way or another, but he wanted personal time. 

He parked behind his brother’s motorcycle and threw his backpack over his shoulder before sliding into the house. There were no shoes in the hallway, no food on the counters or music blaring, which wasn’t like his twenty-year-old brother who still acted like he was twelve on the best of days. “Wally?”

He headed up the stairs with a little concern when there wasn’t an answer. His brother’s door was open, so he walked straight to it with his hand raised to knock on the doorframe. His body froze like that. 

Wally laid naked on his bedspread, all his golden warm skin, washboard abs and lean hips exposed and in such a vulnerable position. Joey jerked back, pressing his shoulders against the wall. Saying he had a crush on his brother was an understatement. A crush could be mild and easily forgotten. The only think his cock forgot was what it felt like to have skin after repeated masturbation sessions with pictures of Wally in his swim team briefs. 

He loved the way Wally looked; his long blond hair, his button nose and broad shoulders with a narrow waist. He loved the way his brother stretched his body when punting a volleyball over the net or flexing when showing off at a pool party. 

Was it really his fault if he hugged his brother a little too long to sniff his hair or sunblock or feel the heat of his body? When Wally was at the dorms, he’d crawl into his brother’s bed when his parents were gone and imagine his brother’s lips wrapped around his cock sucking him off. 

Said brother currently smoothed an ample amount of lube over the four-inch butt plug in his hands. It was surprisingly small for someone who wanted something up his ass.

Joey’s legs went weak. He gritted his teeth to keep from moaning, not that Wally would have heard it. He had earbuds slid into his ears that connected to the laptop at an angle, making it impossible to see what held his attention.

Fuck! His brother wasn’t all that straight. And, he liked to receive from the looks of it.

Joey could barely breath watching his brother’s head fall back. All that blond hair cascaded down like a waterfall as he reached around and inserted with a little effort, the plug. Wally bit his bottom lip in concentration and finally sighed in relief when it was inserted. That ass had to be fucking tight. 

“Yes. Come on, speak dirty to your boy,” Wally mumbled, so low that if there’d been a single noise in the house, he would have missed it.

He was going to hell for watching this. The fact that his hands fumbled the top button of his jeans open and were now shoved down, squeezing hungrily at his balls, all he could think was, _ Don’t come before he does. Don’t make this end too quickly. _

Joey sat there, silently begging for Wally to shift his body so his hips were on the edge of the bed, so he could watch the end of the plug bounce while he masturbated. He wanted to lick along the edge of the plug, tickling Wally’s skin. He bet Wally would taste as good as he smelled; like honey tea and coconut sunblock and fruity cocktails.

He gritted his teeth as he watched Wally take his very slick fingers and stroked himself, from tip to base and back up, fingers loose and expert in his body. Pure, unadulterated horny teen ego made him want to walk into that room and slide between his brother’s legs. 

He wanted to give Wally something longer and thicker to ride. He wanted to kiss and touch his brother, take control over his brother’s body because apparently, Wally was pretty horny too.

Joey jerked back when Wally’s eyes popped open, but he wasn’t looking at the door. His attention shifted to the laptop as he adjusted the screen. When he flopped back on the bed, Joey could see the screen. The details were a little blurry, but it was clear a man spanked another man. 

“Yes. God. Yes,” Wally’s breathing shifted as his legs fell open, giving Joey a better view of his six-inches of hardness. His blond pubs were a few shades darker blond and nicely termed. He had good sized balls that Joey wanted to stuff into his mouth and suck. 

He squeezed his much larger cock teasingly, while silently begging Wally to do more. If he was in there on that bed, he’d be playing with the plug, pulling it out and shoving it back in, working his hole open for something much larger and possibly more daunting. He’d make Wally beg while he teased his nipples and sucked on his collarbone and finally impaled him with his shaft. 

Wally opened his legs wider as his eyes drifted shut. Joey’s own shaft could cut glass, it was so hard and leaking precum. Skin on skin with no lube got painful fast. He kept coating his fingers with his precum, keeping his shaft sticky and the glide clean. It was one of the few things that took less than a day to realize.

The house was so quiet that he could hear the little whimpers that came from Wally’s mouth. It was risky standing right here. Wally could open his eyes and see what was happening, but he didn’t care. He slid his hands deeper, cupping and squeezing his balls, teasing his body the way Wally teased his. 

“Yes, please. I need this. I need this so bad, daddy,” Wally begged at the ceiling, eyes tightly shut again. His brother dropped his legs wider, one hand caressing the inside of his thigh before going back to his balls. The other slid diligent and slick up his shaft.

Fuck! Did Wally just say _daddy?_

Oh God! That nearly did it for him, thinking of Wally looking up at him with his big green eyes and cocky ass smirk saying, _yes daddy, please daddy, I want to eat your cock, daddy._ His stomach tightened. He was so close now. Heat permeated to the surface of his skin.

Wally arched his back and cried out, rutting into his hand and against the bed like he could get closer to the imaginary body in his mind. White hot liquid fire exploded through his pelvis as he rutted harder into his hand, squeezing his balls to milk every ounce of his sperm from his body. There was a lot and it coated his hands and clothes.

He came down from the high much quicker than Wally who laid comatose on the bed, eyes shut, hand gently stroking now with only two fingers, little ripples of pleasure made him shudder. His stomach glistened from his spent cum.

Joey licked his lips, wanting more than anything to lick his brother’s stomach clean. His cock immediately stirred with renewed ambition. His fingers twitched wanting to remove the stupid little plug from his brother’s ass. The bad thing was, he hadn’t had a lot of experience with women and there were no men in his life that he’d fooled around with. 

He couldn’t imagine being talented enough to make Wally immediately orgasm again, unless his brother was just hot for it. On some level, Wally must have been hot for it because his cock was still hard. He wore that cocky, sated smile that Joey had seen in the past, when girls had left his bedroom at a party. He’d seen that smile a million times when Wally had too much to drink. 

Joey slid into his bedroom and quietly shut the door, then quickly cleaned himself. His hacking skills were legit. He taped into everyone’s computers in the household, so it was a mere switch to get into Wally’s and see what he’d been watching. 

Daddy Kink. The video was an older man spanking a much younger man, someone that could easily be Wally, but with darker hair. He had the same lithe body, well worked and elastic with youth. From what Joey could figure, he found that exact moment when Wally reached his peak. 

After the spanking, _daddy_ choked the young man with his cock as he made the younger man suck him off. It was messy. There was more cum than the younger man could swallow. Joey looked over at the trashcan where he’d used a lot of tissue to clean himself. Wally would probably have it dribbling down his chin if he made him suck him to competition.

Joey was hard again, picturing this scenario with Wally at his feet between his thighs. He didn’t doubt for one second, that’s where Wally wanted to be. He’d have to read more on the dom/sub world though. He knew nothing about it, except for the masks and whips that the guys laughed about in gym class. He knew that some people liked being dominated and no doubt, Wally was one of them.

When he heard his brother’s bedroom door slam shut, he sat upright as guilt flooded him. Wally was going to know he was home the minute he saw his truck in the driveway. He tried not to think about that as he finished watching the video Wally had been watching. 

Wally didn’t knock on his door. He was both disappointed and relieved as he jacked off three more times.


	2. Ass Backwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Girl Wallie x Nigel. First time. Virgin Wallie. Unrequited love. Maybe. Friends with Benefits.
> 
> Tried to make this naughty. Some how it came out a little too sentimental. I need someone to sit behind me with a stick and poke me when it my stories get too sweet. Any takers? Any? Thanks! xoxo.

Nigel sat reading the paper, something he’d only recently started doing after seventh grade. Abby had the sports section and Hoagie was fiddling with a new project for the science fair. Kuki was watching cartoons on her mobile device and Wallie motocross races on her mobile. 

“I’m thinking about asking Chad if he wants my virginity,” Wallie said, spooning sugary cereal, with absolute no nutritional value, into her mouth.

Nigel swallowed his coffee wrong, coughing. Abby did much the same, scrambling for a napkin to wipe her mouth.

“Excuse me?” Nigel barely got out, setting the paper down to watch Wallie. Her vibrant green eyes barely glanced up from the mobile screen, catching his for a second.

Kuki chuckled. “Why? He’s got a reputation for doing anything that moves. He has no discretion.”

“Exactly!” Wallie said, just as nonchalant as could be as she continued eating.

Her blond hair was freshly braided, thanks to Abby. If not for Abby or Kuki, the kid would go to school with her hair unbrushed and buttons on her school uniform in the wrong holes. Her laces were usually untied and more than not, chocolate smudged at the edge of her mouth. 

“Why do you want Chad to— uh,” Nigel found himself at a total loss of words. He couldn’t remember the last time that happened to him. 

Wallie tilted her head like a beloved and extremely loyal dog. So innocent. Too innocent. There was no way she had any idea of the trouble she was willingly going to walk into with Chad. “Huh?”

God, Wallie was going to make him say it. He swallowed hard, because until now, he honestly didn’t think Wallie ever even thought about dating. She wasn’t that into the topic either, always changing the subject if someone mentioned a hot student at the school.

“Why would you want that bone head to take something so sweet from you, baby?” Abby asked. Her portion of the paper was now neatly folded and set beside her empty oatmeal dish. 

Wallie shrugged actually looking embarrassed. “Never mind. Just thought with as much as it comes up between all of you, I’d be conversational or something. Forget I even mentioned it.”

“Losing your virginity isn’t all that you hear on the playground, Wallie. It’s better if you wait for the person you actually share the mutual feelings with,” Hoagie tried. He threw a wayward glance at Nigel, something luckily, Wallie hadn’t been paying attention to when she turned back to her mobile. 

“Yeah, well, I mean, at least you know right?” Wallie looked self-conscious as she shoved more food in her mouth, eating as quickly as she could. It was clear she was ready to get out of the room and that meant the conversation would be over and Nigel wasn’t ready to have the conversation over if it meant Wallie would pursue this without their advice. 

Abby slammed her elbow into Nigel’s side, garnishing his attention. She quietly signed; _Now is your chance to talk with her and maybe establish something more._

“Why don’t you ask Tracy from your volleyball team? Isn’t she more your speed?” Hoagie asked. He nodded in response to Abby’s hand gesture, though his statement was directed towards Wallie. 

Thank the stars above, Wallie’s attention remained buried into her mobile as her free hand toyed with the earbuds. She was ready to shut them out. Their window of opportunity to dissuade her was closing. If there was one thing, he’d learned in all his years with her, she often made up her own mind and followed through, even if it was at her detriment. 

Wallie snorted as she suddenly stood and went over to the sink and turned the water on. “Why would I want to have sex with Tracy? She’s a girl.”

God. So innocent. 

Kuki nudged him, signing; _ You better tap that before Chad does._

The signing stopped for a second as it sank in. Wallie wasn’t a lesbian, or at least, she didn’t know she was… Maybe? 

_Chad is going to ruin her. Probably won’t even be gentle! She’ll probably never want to be with another guy after him._ Abby furiously signed at him.

Sure, he harbored feelings for Wallie since they hit junior high. She wasn’t like the other girls. She could actually hold her own at the dojo and he really liked that about her. She was extremely diligent at whatever she put her mind too, usually something physical like sports. She was loyal, funny and so openly honest about how she felt at any given moment.

“Anyways, I’m going to—” 

Nigel stood. “We should talk. Now. Privately.”

Wallie sighed and rolled her eyes, placing her dish into the draining rack before turning to face him. “I get it. You guys don’t want to know that stuff.”

“It’s not that,” Nigel said. He came around the side of the table, rinsed his dish and stuck it into the rack as well. 

Wallie allowed herself to be dragged into his bedroom. Since they’d been friends since primary, his parents didn’t object to the group spending the night on the weekend. He shut the door behind him and suddenly felt nervous as hell. He’d daydreamed of this, more than not while masturbating. Now that Wallie was in his room and the topic was sprung, he had to muster his nerves.

“He’s a senior and you’re a freshman. It could ruin your reputation and honestly, he’s just not right for you. Okay.” Was he rambling? It felt like he was rambling. 

Wallie nervously played at the edge of her shirt. “I didn’t think you’d be so pissed about it. I was just thinking that maybe, he’d be a sure thing, you know.”

“Wallie, why the hell do you need a sure thing?” Nigel growled. His anger wasn’t really with her, but he couldn’t help but feel a little out of his element. 

If he’d even had in inkling that she was interested in a little fooling around, he would have tested those waters a week ago when they’d been alone watching movies. She’d sat so close to him, her hand catching his shoulder when an unexpected explosion in the movie, made her nearly jump out of her skin.

“Look at me, Nigel! Who is going to want to—” She cut herself off to roughly run her hands in the air, indicating her body. 

At five foot nothing and barely a hundred pounds, she clearly didn’t think she was turning heads. He didn’t even want to ask who she was comparing herself too, knowing a little too well that it was probably the cheerleaders. Ever since homecoming, Wallie had been acting a little different, a little insecure. 

“You’re stunning, Wallie.” He wanted to pull her into his arms and kiss the surprise from her lips. He wanted to press his lips against her bare chest and feel her heart underneath. She was everything. 

“Yeah?” She laughed nervously, her eyes dragging from him to the wall as she indicated the space around her. “There isn’t exactly a line of guys knocking on my door.”

“I’ll do it.” He blurted it out so fast, knowing his mind was made up. He didn’t exactly picture starting a relationship with Wallie ass backward, but any way in was a start.

She stared at him; head tilted, confused. He stood and crossed the room, boxing her up against the door and her pupils expanded. Wow, she liked that. He took her hand and pressed her knuckles against his lips. 

Her lips parted as she exhaled. Yeah, she liked that, and he never would have guessed she’d be so into it like this. “Nigel?”

“If you’re curious, I’ll be your first. I stand by what I say, Chad is not the right person for you.” _ I am the one that loves you. _ Words he really couldn’t say. Not yet. But soon.

Her tongue darted out, licking her lips, extremely nervous now. “Okay. I mean. It’s me so you know, nothing special.” 

Breathless. Apologetic. 

He wanted to kiss the hurt from her beautiful face. He wanted to envelope her entire being into a bubble of protection that no other guy would ever be able to penetrate. She would be his. She had to be his. They complimented each other’s lifestyle so well.

He kissed her forehead and then kissed her nose. “That’s more than most people, Wallie. I need you to be sure about this, because it is extremely personal, and I don’t want you to feel used.”

He caught Wallie’s chin and guided her into a very sweet kiss, chaste at first but when he ran his tongue over the seam of her lips, she opened her mouth. She sighed, surprised and pliable as she sunk into his arms allowing him to tilt her head and deepen the kiss. Touching her, like this, was everything he knew it would be.

She broke the kiss, cheeks pink. “I’m sure. How does this work? The girls said you have to like tug on it or something to make it hard.”

He chuckled, until he realized she was serious. “Trust me, it’s working.”

At her raised eyebrow, he took her hand and pressed it against his crotch. She remained extremely docile, barely breathing. “Oh. It’s really, um… it’s big and hard.”

“If you’re scared, we can stop.” He knew she had sex education, had to have some inkling how this worked. 

“No. I’m okay.” She shook her head, but he could tell she was scared. All her tells were there; the tight shoulders and the way she barely breathed. Her hand against his crotch stayed open and her other hand remained tightly at her side. 

“This would be a little more organic if we were watching a movie.” He teased as he pulled her back towards his bed and sat down, pulling her onto his lap, straddling his hips. Her resting bodyweight felt good on his crotch. Her scented lotion wafted over him as he cupped her face and pulled her mouth back down against his. 

She accepted the attention, letting him taste her mouth and returning it, slowly but a little more assured. He cupped her hip with one hand and drew his other hand up her back, pressing her body more firmly against his. Her breath hitched when she settled herself more firmly on his hard manhood pressing against his confines.

“Yeah, you do that to me,” he answered, running his hands up the back of her head to get a better grasp of control. He tilted her head and sucked a path down her neck that made her breathing shallow. 

“You’re being gentle,” Wallie said. It almost sounded accusatory. 

Nigel laughed. “What? You expect a bout? This isn’t the dojo. Parts need to slide easily into other parts.”

He caught her mouth again, before raising her hands and pulling her shirt over her head. Her pert breasts were tucked behind a baby pink lacy bralette, so dainty and perfect for her. He thought she’d be more of a sports bra type chick, so this was an extremely pleasant surprise. 

He kissed the tops of her small globes before sucking on the flesh. Her nails dug into his shoulders and her legs tightened around his hips. He was so glad he masturbated that morning, or he might not be able to hold out. Wallie had him that turned on.   
“It just seems weird—”

Wallie’s words turned into a long moan when he slid his hand up her skirt and wrapped his fingers under her upper thigh, fingers gliding over her lacy, wet panties. He did that to her; made her wet and needy. He knew the tricks of the trade. He had a reputation too, not like Chad, but it garnished him enough experience that he could make this real good for his best friend. 

“God, Wallie. You’re so wet, sweetheart.” He nibbled, tasting her soft skin against his lips and tongue. In truth, this made him feel so much better. 

“You feel different like this, when we’re not fighting.” Her hands brushed continuously over his broad shoulders, kneading his muscle. The way she touched, it was as if she were trying to remember the layout of his features too, hands gliding down to touch his pectorals. 

He chuckled and tugged his shirt over his head, then studied her face as she trailed her fingers over his chin and down his throat to play over the swell of his pectoral muscles. “It’s probably easier to do this when you aren’t being tossed about.”

He slid his finger underneath the rim of her panties, feeling along the outside of her pussy lips. He couldn’t wait to get his tongue right there, to taste her womanhood. He licked her left nipple through the lace before gently nibbling it. She squirmed on his lap, the weight of her body pressing deliciously against his hardness. She found friction in this and started rocking her hips, encouraging him to continue. 

He unhooked her bralette and the straps fell down her slender shoulders. He pulled it the rest of the way off, exposing her hard, peach colored nipples. He sucked the right one into his mouth and she arched her back to meet his mouth, wanting him to take more.

He chuckled against her skin. “Like that?”

“Mmm-hmm,” she mumbled, eyes shut, and bottom lip worried between her teeth. He kissed her chest, moving his way to her left nipple and continuing his skilled assault. 

He easily stood and she tightened her legs around his waist. Yeah, he really liked when she wrapped her legs around his waist when they wrestled too. Despite her small frame, when wrestling, she was able to flip him when they were both already on the ground. He allowed it a couple of times, getting her used to the momentum it took to knock someone his size off her. Surprise was the only way she could have the upper hand.

He pulled her skirt and panties down her hips, exposing her neatly trimmed blond pubs. He’d grab her panties before she left. They were his now. He’d need something to work this through his system for the weekend if he had any hope of being remotely focused for school on Monday. 

He kissed her knee and stared down at her. She looked so comfortable in his bed; strands of blond hair coming lose from her French braid and large green eyes looking up at him through long, black lashes. 

He kissed a trail over warm, firm skin to her treasure where he sank down between her legs and took a very deep inhale of her womanly scent. He drew a long deep line with his tongue, over her center trailing up to play with her clit.

She trembled, reaching down to catch his wrist. “That feels really good. Please. Do it again.”

He was all too happy to oblige, licking long lines over her cute, swollen clit loving the soft sounds that he pulled from her lips. Her breasts heaved; pointed nipples rising and falling. Her eyes were shut, like she was meditating, except her breathing was a little too uneven.

“This might hurt,” he warned, playing his finger over her opening. The channel was tight, and he instantly stilled when Wallie’s body tightened.

“Don’t stop!” She quickly interjected, large green eyes staring holes into him. 

He should feel a little guilty that he was taking his best friend’s virginity. The lack of guilt made him perturbed. “You have to breath. It’ll hurt less.” 

“Why does it hurt at all?” She complained, dropping her head back onto his pillow. Despite the large, deep breathes she took, her body didn’t loosen.

“I’ll take your mind off of it.” He rubbed a circle on her hip with his free hand and went back to licking her clit while he slid his finger in deeper, gliding easily with her wetness. A large part of him thought about warning her about her hymen, but then, ignorance was bliss. 

“Nigel—” She vibrated, nearly breathless.

He worked another finger in as she started rolling her hips. “Come on, Wallie. Cum for me, baby. You’re so beautiful like this.”

So vulnerable. So trusting. 

“Nigel!” She cried. Her body rocked with her growing orgasm. Her fingers tightened around the wrist of his hand he held flat on her belly to keep her still.

He grew harder still the second her back arched and her fingers dug into him, calling out for the world to hear. Her thighs quivered around his face, holding his mouth up against her treasure box.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful. 

He slowed his licking as he rubbed circles on her thighs to ease her back down. It took a couple minutes before her legs softened their hold, but he didn’t complain. In fact, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to go up against her at the dojo without getting hard, for a while.

Her body continued to shiver as he nibbled on her hip bone. With his hands free, he unfastened his pants and awkwardly shimmied them down his legs, not wanting to break contact with her for a second. He didn’t want space after he’d been dreaming of this moment for ages.

He kissed his way up her stomach, nipping playfully at her nipples just to hear her squeal before capturing her throat between his teeth and biting a little harder. Her giggles turned into a needy moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, pulling him flat against her; his hard shaft caught between their hot bellies.

“Will it fit?” Her green eyes pondered her question with the naivety of a child. 

“You’re pretty wet, but if your too tight, I can work you open more.” He wanted nothing more than to know she felt the same way he did, that this would become more and, that they could start dating and make this official. 

“Make it fit, okay. I don’t want to lose my nerve.” It was a rare moment when Wallie admitted to being vulnerable. It meant so much that she could in front of him.

He lifted up the old piggy bank on his dresser where had three condoms stashed underneath. She watched him like a hawk as he took one and tore the thing open. She even sat upright, legs crossed and with a little too much interest as he rolled it down over his mushroom tip.

“That looks like it would hurt,” she commented. Her fingers tapped on the edge of her knees like she fought the desire to reach out and touch him. 

“It hurts a lot less than it would having a baby,” he commented, poking at her belly. If she understood his statement, it was hard to tell. Wallie wasn’t the best at working through _cause and effect_ problems.

He pulled lube from his top drawer and slathered his condom with the sticky liquid. She watched with open interest. He leaned in, catching her with his clean hand, to draw her into a kiss. It was softer this time, back to simple exploration of her mouth. She rarely allowed someone to take the lead; fighting, dancing, paintball wars, etc. 

She allowed this. 

He liked being her guide. “Hey, look at me Wallie. It’s going to hurt, but then, I promise, I’ll make it feel really good. Do you trust me?”

She nodded a little too quickly. Her eyes danced over his face, finally offering a smile, though the tension never really eased from her shoulders. He kissed her chin, then her neck, biting and kissing until her arms skirted back around his neck, holding him closely again.

He repositioned them, holding his shaft and gently pushing his tip into her warm body. She was still tight, almost painfully so, but slowly, he was able to work another inch into her. It was a slow process, but worth it. 

He knew the second he hit her hymen. She didn’t cry out. It was more of a soft huff like she stubbed her toe. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” he commented when he bottomed out. They were pelvis to pelvis, her warmth cradling his shaft like a tight glove. He felt it when she shivered.

“I’m ready,” she whispered. 

He pulled out and rocked his hips pushing back in. Wallie’s eyes fluttered shut and she nodded to something unspoken in her head. He continued his agonizingly slow pace until the tension eased from her muscles. Only then, did he feel like she was ready. 

He caught her lips with his, mapping her mouth with his tongue. He took every breath she gave, swallowing it and wanting more. He wanted her unabandoned pleasure. He continued, kissing along her jaw before biting and sucking at her throat. 

“Nigel, please. I think it’s going to happen again,” she said. If her breathing was anything to go by, she was nearly there. 

He gave her shoulder a quick kiss before holding himself up to get a better look at her face. “Come on, Wallie. I want to watch you orgasm, baby.”

His stomach tightened with his growing pleasure. Each stroke drew him closer to the edge of his world. He started pushing harder, snapping his hips to reach as deep as he could into her body. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, stilling his movement as she arched her back and cried out. Her enjoyment was enough to push him over the edge. Heat exploded through his pelvis with one blinding objective; to milk out every last bit of sperm.

When the world came back into focus, he kissed her forehead and then kissed her again when she didn’t push him away. Her legs stayed wrapped around his hips and he was in no hurry to disconnect them. He would lay there as long as she allowed it, with her close enough for him to breath her in. 

She finally opened her eyes, holding his gaze. “I liked that. A lot.”

“Always something I like to hear,” he said, grateful she didn’t chastise him for staring. She usually acted uncomfortable when she caught him watching her. He finally pulled out and rolled onto his side beside her, kissing her shoulder once more, testing the water on how cuddly he could be with her. 

Wally sat up to acknowledge him. “I can see why the girls talk about you in the locker room.”

Okay, that, he didn’t know. He actually blushed as he pulled the used condom off and tied it at the end before throwing it away. 

“I’d like to do that again.” She continued, not waiting for a comment. That wasn’t usual. Wallie often continued talking when following a line of thought.

“We could,” he quickly offered. 

“Okay. I’m ready,” she said, not at all suspicious on why he was so willing. 

He chuckled, pushing her back down against the bed. This might be his one and only chance to actually cuddle, if he could convince her to do that. “I need to rest for a second. It helps if I have someone to hold onto.”

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t object as he turned her around so her back was flush against his chest. Yep, that’s what he wanted to do forever and a day. 

oOo

“I was starting to think the two of you were never going to leave the room.” Abby commented when Nigel plopped down on the couch. 

Wallie plopped down beside Hoagie on the ground. “Yeah, and we’re going to do it again.”

Abby raised an eyebrow. The rest of the team stayed quiet for a second. “So, does that mean you’re dating or something?”

Wallie was back on her phone, watching motocross. If she heard the question, she didn’t respond. Something in the back of Nigel’s head said that wasn’t an _objection_, which left him extremely hopeful.


	3. Program Interrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good thing I'm not Christian because I'm pretty sure this one would send me straight to hell. I'm really feeling like I might need therapy after this one. Seriously though, almost didn't post it because of the nature of the story. So here are the warnings: Wally/Sydney/Joey : Wally is 11 so you can guess how much younger Joey is. I am still debating if I should leave this in the story lineup. Brother/Brother/Father

Joey glanced over his shoulder at his daddy and Wally when they didn’t respond to his comment. They did that a lot… ignore him. It was annoying.

He watched them, suddenly more curious about the expression that softened Wally’s face. He liked seeing his brother like that; calm, quiet and cuddly with their daddy. He straddled their father’s hips, facing out so he could watch the television. Despite the warmth that lingered in the room, Wally had a blanket over his hips and he gently swayed his hips. 

It must feel really good to his daddy to have Wally on his lap. He was breathing hard and softly moaning. 

Joey slid closer to the coffee table. Their eyes were shut, so they didn’t realize he now leaned over it, watching them closely. Yeah, it must be really nice. 

“I want Wally to sit in my lap.” His announcement made both his older brother and his father stop moving. He walked around the coffee table and dropped onto the couch right next to them. His thigh pressed against the blanket where Wally’s leg remained hidden. 

He could smell the peanut butter sandwich his brother had for lunch as Wally’s fingers closed around his face. “Go watch your baby cartoons, prat.”

He pushed hard enough to make Joey fall over on the couch, but his odd angle kept him from pushing him completely off. Still, he knew that’s exactly what his brother wanted to do. 

Joey immediately sat up and shoved him back. “I don’t know why I can’t have you in my lap too.”

“One, you’re a baby. Two, I outweigh you by like forty pounds. Three, you don’t even know what you’re talking about,” his worldly eleven-year-old-brother exclaimed. “Now go back to your stupid movie.”

Daddy caught Wally’s wrist before he could shove him again and with an arm wrapped around Wally’s chest, pulled him tight against his body. “Joey, why would you want your brother in your lap?” 

“Don’t encourage him!” Wally growled. They’d both stopped moving now, but when Wally tried to slide away, their daddy tightened his hold. 

Wally bit his lip and his eyes fluttered closed as the movement under the blanket started again. Said movement was right over the center of Wally’s lap, but Wally had both hands above the blanket. 

“I didn’t give you permission to move,” daddy whispered against Wally’s ear, loud enough that even Joey could hear it. It wasn’t the tone he had when they were about to get spanked, but it was still dark and gravelly, _no room to argue_. 

Wally trembled and nodded, looking completely out of it as his breathing stuttered. He swallowed hard enough to make his throat bob and all Joey could think was, _ he’s so pretty. I want him to be that calm with me._

“Joey, why are you interested in holding your brother?” His daddy’s hazel eyes were now laser focused on him, something he didn’t really want. 

He respected his daddy, sure, but what he really wanted was a different relationship with his older brother, one that was a little more peaceful, like this, with Wally quiet and cuddly. “Wally’s happy. I want to make him happy, too.” 

And he’d always wanted to be closer to Wally, he just wasn’t sure why they always butted heads. They argued and his brother often pinned him down and pinched him when he got pissed. Those pinches bruised and hurt! He had every reason to not piss his older brother off, yet, he really wanted that closeness that Wally never allowed.

“Maybe that’s a good idea. The two of you can finally start getting along. Joey, come closer and sit with both your feet on the ground. You need to make sure you’re sturdy and comfortable, sport,” Sydney said.

“He’s just a baby!” Wally complained and then grunted when daddy did something under the blanket. 

Daddy adjusted Joey’s posture, with his legs slightly open so Wally had more of his lap to sit on. Wally gave a very short struggle before daddy whispered something in his ear. By the look on Wally’s face, it must have been a really good secret because his breathing changed, and he went flushed. 

Wally willingly crawled onto his lap. He wasn’t expecting the solid weight that pushed him into the cushion. He wasn’t expecting how interesting it would feel to have his brother’s butt, on his thighs, like they were on daddy’s thighs just seconds ago. Something about this felt… different than he expected. 

He couldn’t help but feel a little more in control, not like when Wally sat on him and tickled or pinched to be cruel. With his brother facing the direction of the television, he seemed so prone, so vulnerable, so open for an assault. 

“See? Nothing exciting, right?” Wally mumbled, almost shy. He shifted his weight, ready to move when their daddy reached under the blanket and Wally squirmed.

Joey started to do the same, but their daddy cleared his throat, stopping him. “Keep your hands above the blanket son. Okay.”

“Okay…” He wasn’t happy with this order because he knew whatever was going on under the blanket was why Wally looked so peaceful.

“Daddy, please. I can’t. Not like this,” Wally begged, falling back against Joey’s chest. 

Wally’s sudden postural shift pressed Joey into the cushion. He couldn’t exactly see what was happening, but the way Wally shifted his hips, rocking them down against Joey’s pelvis… It wasn’t torture. It was actually, kind of nice and he couldn’t say why. Something about the movement made his stomach flutter.

“Come on sport. Your brother wants to know what it feels like having you on his lap.” Daddy answered, leaning in so close that Joey could smell the coffee on his breath, his spicy aftershave and the musk from wearing the same shirt more than twice.

Wally smelled cleaner, having just showered. He smelled like their woodsy shampoo and coconut sunblock. He always smelled like sunblock even when he didn’t have it on. It was just him, like it soaked into his skin and that was now his permanent scent. 

“You like that, baby? Are you letting Joey know how much you like sitting in daddy’s lap? That you’re a little daddy’s boy? That you like when someone takes charge of you?” their daddy asked.

Wally groaned and squeezed his thighs, which squeezed Joey’s thighs and again, the feeling was strange, but not bad. “I can’t. It’s… It’s so weird. Please, not here.”

Joey drew his hands a little closer over the blanket, really having to reach given their odd positioning and felt the blanket rise and fall in quick session. He wasn’t sure why, but he was starting to feel wet and he hadn’t wet anything for over five years. 

So… if it wasn’t him? 

Wally started to adjust his hips again, trying so hard to stay still, but the movement underneath made him rock his hips. Joey could feel the tension in his brother’s body by the way his butt clenched against his stomach, making his shirt ride up high enough to realize that his brother’s pants were down.

That was different!

“Please!” Wally arched his back, speaking a language that their daddy must have understood because the older man chuckled and bit Wally’s shoulder through his thin top.

Joey nuzzled his nose up against him, burning hot from his brother’s body and the blanket over their lap. He could feel the pressure now, of his father’s movements as Wally’s hips canted, meeting the movement and coming back down. The desperation in his breathing, the way he grew so tense that it even made it difficult for Joey to breath…

Wally started to make soft mewing sounds that turned into something a little louder and frantic. He started jerking his hips harder, and Joey could tell, from where his hand was against Wally’s thigh, that their daddy had stopped moving. It was all Wally now and his big brother cried out and shivered against him.

He immediately wrapped Wally in a hug, knowing that something big happened. It left his clothes damp, but it wasn’t from him. Wally sat there, allowing the touch as he caught his breath again as the tension eased right out of him. 

“Did you like that, Joey?” Daddy asked as he started slowly moving his hand again. The echo of that movement could be felt through the vibration of the blanket. 

Joey nodded. His stomach felt funny. It didn’t hurt, but the feeling was extremely strange to him.

“Do you want Wally to sit on your lap like that again?” Daddy asked.

Joey nodded. Whatever happened, was a huge turning point and he wasn’t sure why. He knew though, that this was important, and he’d do anything for it again.

Wally immediately stood, taking the blanket with him. He didn’t say one darn thing as he stepped out of the den and took off up the staircase. Daddy laughed and stood, hand glistening with wetness that was too thick to be considered pee. He plucked a tissue out of the box on their coffee table and cleaned his hand.

“Don’t tell your mom, kiddo, and when you’re older, I’ll teach you how to properly rev his engine,” daddy said as he cleaned his hand and gestured with his chin towards the direction Wally took off. 

Joey sat motionless as he watched his dad leave the room and head up the staircase. The cartoon was still playing, a little too loud for him to hear anything else in the house, but he strained his hearing, imagining that he heard knuckles rap against the door. 

Daddy had gone to visit Wally again. It made him instantly jealous. He wanted Wally for himself. 

He looked down at his sticky pajama bottoms. The wetness already soaked into his clothing, but it didn’t have the same consistency as pee, so he knew that wasn’t what it was. 

_AND it came from Wally. _

He also knew, that if he didn’t say a word to mom, he’d get to do this again. It was the best agreement he’d made in his young life.


	4. Ace in the Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blackmail, Panty Kink, Public Humiliation

Chad walked into the party rather late, though he’d been busy until nearly ten working on university applications. Despite being the varsity captain, he rarely came to football and cheerleader parties. Hell, he could hardly relate to anyone on the team. It wasn’t their fault that he was a little too uptight and focused on all the extracurricular projects his parents had him involved with. 

The subdued music was a little on the dark, edgy side, but there were too many drunk students in the living room to care what played over the speakers. Indie. He’d never heard the song or the one that immediately followed. 

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d make it.” Steve clapped him on the back and shoved a red solo cup into his hand. It was filled to the brim with beer. 

Chad took a sip and grunted. “It’s warm.” 

“You should have come sooner when we had ice,” Steve gave him a signature smile. He wore his sunglasses despite the dim lighting.

“Where’s my team?” Chad asked.

Steve jutted his chin towards the kitchen right as a young woman came up under the brunette’s arm. “Kitchen. They’re all drunk. Good thing you don’t have a game tomorrow, but the pep rally is going to hurt.”

The kitchen was large, fitting the large amount of bodies in there. A handful of the cheerleaders sat on the island counter wearing their bras and taking selfies. He had two freshmen on his team, one of which was the pretty little blond that stole his breath the day he showed up for tryouts. 

Wallabee Beatles. The kid had a temper and he played a mean game; competitive as hell and was easily the most undisciplined on his entire team. He offered a smile, but the kid was talking to his best friend, Nigel. He wasn’t a complete nerd, but their friend Hoagie was in the science and chest club. Nigel was on the competitive debate team.

“Hey short-stack, what’s going on?” Chad inquired, as he came up against the other side of the island table only to have female arms wrap around his neck. If Wally answered, he completely missed it.

“Who’s up for strip poker?” Jude called over the noise that echoed in the kitchen.

“I’m out,” Wally said, low enough that it was obviously meant for Nigel and Hoagie. 

“Come on Wallabee Beatles! You got something to hide?” Jude teased from over at the table when Wally tried to slide out the arch doorway. 

The blond stopped in the doorway; shoulders tensed as he turned to glare at Jude. Their bad blood was no secret. It’d been like that since tryouts.

“Hey Jude, let it go,” Chad hollered from the island, letting Lizzie linger with her arms around his neck. 

“You protecting the little baby? Fine, maybe I could tell this really funny story instead. You will never believe what I walked into yesterday—"

“Fine, asshole. Bring your Goddamn A-Game.” Wally crossed the crowded space, plucking the drink out of another football player’s hand and taking a seat at the table. 

Jude commented something that Chad didn’t catch, but from where he stood, he could see Wally’s jaw tighten. It wasn’t like the two of them could share the same space, that’s why they were on opposite ends of the field and their lockers were separated by a couple of rows. 

“What the fuck is this all about?” Lizzie said right over his shoulder, catching the oddness too. The cheerleaders would.

Chad slid from her arms and took a seat at the table. “Deal me in too.”

“It’s not going to be any fun if this is only a sausage fest,” Lizzie plopped herself down on the seat next to him. 

Chad turned his attention back on Wally, trying to read the freshman’s mannerisms. It wasn’t like the kid wasn’t often sullen. He was only fifteen, still extremely young. 

The small group of observes quickly grew, raising the temperature in the space. Even with the double doors looking out on the patio open, it was still stuffy. Chad glanced at all the faces at the table but settled on Wally. The freshman looked flushed and squirmed in his seat unable to get comfortable.

The silence was unusual for the outspoken, cocky brat even on a bad day. No shit talking tonight.

Something was definitely wrong, but it wasn’t like he could come out and ask. He wasn’t even sure if it was his place to ask.

“Do I need to go over the rules of the game?” Jude asked when four more girls took a seat at the massive table. Despite the cute females, Jude didn’t bat an eye towards them. 

“Fuck you, Jude. Everyone knows how the game is played. Get on with it you pompous ass.” Wally accented the comment with his middle finger that only made Jude chuckle. 

These two were in the middle of a strange game. Despite the sheer number of observers, no one was privy to this little standoff. Even Chad was curious now, though his conscious demanded he stop this, like he, the coach and a great deal of their teammates always did to keep the peace. 

But they weren’t on the field, and he didn’t want to police the two of them all the time. The two weren’t throwing punches and neither of them had a bloody nose, so he sat back against his seat and collected the cards that were dealt, waiting like everyone else to see where this went. 

The cards were dealt. They all lost clothing fast, the girls faster than the guys. It was clear they had no poker skills. Cameras were out recording the nudeness, one article of clothing at a time. It probably served as a distraction that some of the players were full breasted females that jiggled when they moved.

“You’re a better player than I thought,” Jude responded, far too carefree for being down to his boxers. 

Wally shrugged, still wearing his jeans and a shirt. “You’re an idiot, Jude. Shut up and deal the dumb cards.”

Jude laid out the cards and Wally laid down his hand, frowning. A second later, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it on his pile at his feet. His shoulders were broadening from using the free weights during the week. He had nice pectoral muscles and a lean, narrow waist. 

“I’m done. I’m out,” Wally stood, putting Chad eye level with the kid’s navel and the very fine blond hairs that lead down into the hem of his jeans. His pelvic muscles formed a v that probably framed a gorgeous little gift. 

“It’s surprising you’re such a prude all of a sudden when you went skinny dipping just yesterday—”

“Okay, you can shut up now.” Wally instantly sat back down, but not without a flush to his cheeks and chest. He was blushing. 

Well, this _was_ extremely interesting. Enough so, that Chad sat a little straighter. He glanced at the other onlookers, but only Wally’s ragtag party of friends also seemed concerned with the outcome of the moment. 

“You’re really squirmy for such a cocky S.O.B., Wally. I’d think you’d be the first to want to take it all off and show the girls what you’re sporting.” Jude said, shuffling the cards.

Wally huffed so softly, it almost sounded like defeat. “Let someone else deal the cards.”

“You superstitious, Wally? Think someone else will bring you luck?” Jude tossed the cards between the two of them and set the deck down. 

“This game has gone far enough.” Chad stood, ready to tell people to put their phones away. He didn’t expect the hand on his wrist tugging him back into his seat. 

Wally didn’t look at him. In fact, Wally didn’t look at anyone, but he clearly sank in on himself. “If you’re done, then you’re done, but I don’t need a hero.”

“Not trying to be a hero, just trying to figure out what the hell is going on,” Chad said under his breath. If Wally heard him, he couldn’t tell. The freshman just stared at the cards facing down in front of him. 

“You’re going to play, right?” Jude asked as he smiled over the group of cards in his hand. It was a knowing smirk. It had to be in his favor.

Wally must have known it too because he drew his cards slowly. When they were all in his hand, he frowned and laid them out in front of him. “I’m out, but I guess you already knew that.”

“The _out_ part isn’t completely true yet, is it?” Jude’s smile deepened like the Cheshire Cat, all gums. “I believe you lost, and you owe us something.”

“Wally you don’t have to—” Chad started.

Jude also stood and leaned with his hands on the table. “All these students with heir phones, probably itching for the drama I can bring to the table. Two choices. Which one is easier to laugh off?” 

Wally popped the button on his jeans and caught the zipper with his long fingers. He shoved them down and Chad found himself staring at the freshman jock, standing in little pink, lacy boy shorts that hugged every beautiful thing on his body; firm buttocks, semi-muscular thighs and _God,_ the way the fabric hugged the outline of his flaccid cock.

So. Fucking. Edible. Like. This.

He stepped out of his pants and stood there, eye candy. The phones were flashing as pictures were taken. Wally had to know this would go viral. And Lord help him, he wanted to lick that beautiful cock and feel the fabric against his tongue.  
Jude came around the table and reached for Wally. 

Chad stood seconds flat, shoving him back. “What the fuck is going on?”

Jude was an asshole, but he really outdid himself this time. “Come on, Chad. He’s a freshman. When did we stop giving freshmen a hard time? He’ll get over it.”

“This is really cruel, even for you,” Chad growled. 

“Hey, it’s not like the fag doesn’t enjoy public displays. I saw him skinny dipping in the lake with an old dude all over him. He does this shit already,” Jude said.

Chad slammed his fist into the teen’s nose before he realized he even moved. His fist ached, but not as much as the swell of anger in his chest. He turned around and saw everyone staring, waiting. There were so many cameras out taking pictures and Wally just sat there, obviously stunned. 

Chad grabbed the kid’s clothes and took his quarterback’s arm, pulling him along towards the bedroom. He didn’t feel better until he slammed the door shut and locked it. He thrust Wally’s clothes in his arms and Wally lingered, looking a little unsure. 

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry. Jude was really out of line.” Chad tried to keep his focus above the panties, but it was difficult. Wally looked really good like this.

Wally took his clothes but didn’t start getting dressed. “Uh, thanks… but I think those pictures are going to fuck me over for the next couple of years, unless the next group of freshmen outdo this. Do you want to bet on those odds?” 

“Do you want to talk about this?” He really had no idea what he could say.

“Talk about what? I’m gay and I wasn’t ready to be outed and that _older dude_” Wally made air quotes as he gruffly sat on the edge of the bed, dropping his clothes between his feet. “Is my brother’s babysitter. Jude had pictures and gave me an ultimatum, wear panties to the party or he was sending my parents the photos. I don’t want this to become a legal thing. My parents would flip their lids if they knew.”

“I’m gay too and for what it’s worth, those panties are really fucking hot on you.” Chad took the leap of faith, or at least let his erection do his talking. Wally’s startled green eyes studied him. “I really want to kiss you right now.” 

“Then do it,” Wally said in a breathless whisper.

Chad closed the distance between them, gently pushing Wally back against the bed as he crawled into the space next to the quarterback and leaned over him. The kiss was tentative at first, but he slipped in his tongue when Wally opened his mouth. Wally tasted great, like mint, which meant he hadn’t been drinking or eating.

“You can touch me. I’m clean.” Wally closed his eyes, the blush spread over his cheeks again. 

Chad dropped his hand onto Wally’s hip, feeling the warm, lean muscle before sliding it farther down said hip to thumb over the panties. It was hard to control himself. God, he really couldn’t get any harder. “How far have you gone with someone?”

Wally shrugged. “Kissing, but I’m willing to go farther. You’ve uh…”

Chad chuckled. “I’ve topped a few guys, but I’d like to take you on a few dates first. I’m not really into one-night-stands or friends with benefits.”

Wally sat upright. “Are we talking like, _dating_ type dates? Because everyone knows I’m gay. If people see us together, they’re going to know your preference.”

“I’m not hiding anything. All the important people in my life know,” Chad answered with a kiss. A couple more chaste kisses and the freshman’s lips parted. 

Chad took the open invitation, brushing his hand against Wally’s washboard abs. He was all heated flesh and coconut sunblock. He was also docile, far-more-so than anyone would ever think the foul-tempered, loudmouth Wallabee Beatles could be.

He sat back on his elbow so he could stare down at the now tented panties. “I really want to taste you.”

Wally’s eyes went wide. “Like a blow job?”

“That’s the one.” Chad playfully bit Wally’s shoulder as he drifted his hand over Wally’s masculine prize, giving it a firm squeeze only to feel the member twitched beneath his touch. 

His quarterback moaned, eyes fluttering shut for a brief second as he collected himself. “Yeah. That… that would be great.”

Chad kissed Wally’s shoulder and then over the swell of his budding pectoral muscles. The kid didn’t bench what the upperclassman could bench, but not for a lack of trying. He’d get there, soon enough with the heart and soul he put into his endurance. 

He licked over Wally’s nipple before drawing the small bud into his mouth to tongue it. Wally shivered, hands coming up to grasp at Chad’s arms, but he didn’t push away. He didn’t pull him close either. This was new territory.

He traced the hem of the panties with his tongue. When Wally moaned, stomach tightening, he mouthed the quarterback’s shaft through the fabric. Wally’s nails dug deeper into his shoulders, silently indicating that he wanted more. He was too glad to oblige. His athlete smelled clean and masculine, like he showered before coming to the party.

“Cum. I want to taste you through your panties.” Chad could taste salty precum soaking into the fabric.

He slid a little lower with his administrations, sucking Wally’s balls. He popped off the fabric, leaving it soaked enough to hug Wally’s equipment. His athlete watched him through his dark lashes. 

“That feels so good, Chad,” Wally was now breathless, hips rocking up, begging for friction. 

Chad squeezed Wally’s balls before returning to nipping and sucking. He pushes Wally’s legs up and open, leaving him vulnerable. He slid his hands up under the quarterback, kneading his well worked gluts.

“You’re gorgeous, Wallabee. So. Fucking. Gorgeous.” He could feel it now the energy that practically vibrated within his quarterback as he neared his orgasm. His balls had drawn up and his muscles were tense. His breathing grew shallow and his stomach tightened. His body was on the verge.

“Chad… I think…” Wally started.

“Let it happen. Want to hold you through it, babe,” Chad said, resting his chin on the rod-iron thickness for a moment before tonguing and sucking on his wrapped prize. It was so beautiful, straining against the fabric, teasing him. It took a lot of restraint not to pull those panties down. 

Wally’s fingers dug into the mattress as his body went rigid. His back arched and Chad put more effort into keeping his quarterback’s hips down as his orgasm hit hard. He grunted, though quietly, as Chad continued stroking and sucking him through the fabric. The wetness of his cum quickly soaked through, letting Chad taste the fruit of his labor. 

He promised himself, next time, there wouldn’t be fabric between them. He would drink every last bit of cum his quarterback offered. For now though, he was hard as a rock as he slid his hand into his own boxers and stroked one out, with his face now resting against Wally’s spent shaft, taking in the thick aroma of spunk.

His own orgasm hit fast and he rode it out, hoping he caught most of his cum in his hands. When he came down from the high, he saw Wally still had his eyes closed, focusing on his breathing. A smirk softened the intensity of his features. 

“You okay?” Chad asked as he stood and grabbed a couple tissues from the box on the bedside. He cleaned his hands while watching the freshman. 

Wally nodded. “Yeah. Never thought I’d actually want to wear panties again after tonight, but… uh… yeah, I think I would.”

Chad chuckled softly. “I want those panties, so you’ll have to get another pair.”

Wally’s eyes flicked open; humor rested in those bright green eyes. “Yeah?”

“Like right now, Wally. I want to smell your spunk the next time I’m masturbating,” Chad said, letting the _captain_ tone sink into his demand.

Wally’s checks went pink as he sat upright and then slid off the bed. He wiggled out of the soaked underwear and handed them over, before going commando with his jeans. He had such a sexy body, full of adorableness in his face.

“Where do you want to go eat?” Chad asked, also getting dressed and tucking the panties in his jean pocket. The wetness soaked through the pocket. Luckily for him, the jeans were dark enough to hide it.

Wally drew his shirt over his head. “You going to feed me after I did so little?”

Chad closed the distance between them, sliding his arm around Wally’s waist and pulling him close. He was smitten. No doubt about it. “I’d like to make this official.”

Wally’s blush returned. “Yeah. I’d like that too.”


	5. The Tie-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally x Nigel: light D/s, light public sex. Naked wrestling is a thing and it leads to sex in the ring with the loser bottoming. I saw it once. Pretty cool stuff. I would have made this a little more true to form, except, I couldn't see Wally being proud enough to let it happen.
> 
> P.S. I've written three short stories to add to this section... but the stories are way too long and don't feel settled being only one chapter. Great themes, but need to be more than one-shots in my opinion. So... I'm a little sad I can't write faster so they can be put out there. Also, not sure how you guys are feeling on all this. Clearly, I have my favorite themes. Trying to write a little outside some of my favs, but it's hard. 
> 
> Goal is to add 5 more shorts to this section and then we're done with the shorts! (for now =^.^= )

“I call the shots, Wallabee Beatles.” Nigel had enough of the sophomore wrestler. The gym was empty. Even the coach fell back to the locker room, allowing Nigel to handle the team’s wildcard. 

The blond raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You have a bark Nigel, but you don’t bite.” 

“Fine. It’s all our nothing, alright, kid? Winner takes all,” Nigel said, peeling his clothes off. He’d have to nip this quickly. The same way he’d been nipped when he challenged the original team leader when he first joined the team.

Wally’s eyes narrowed, before his attention darted to the large doors. There was no indication that he wanted to run, which meant, he was merely checking to make sure they were alone. “What are you doing? I’m pretty sure public nudity can still get you banned from school.”

“You’ve heard of naked wrestling, right? Winner _takes_ loser.” Nigel felt a little pleased when Wally’s jaw snapped shut. His silence lasted a couple seconds at best, but his cheeks stayed pink. Wow, for all his flirting, the younger student could still be hushed by his blush. 

“Uh… Like, _take,_ take?” He asked, losing a little of his cockiness. Maybe it was the way he tilted his head, so his long, blond locks fell over his shoulder to add to the naïve inquisitiveness. He was far more attractive like this.

“Your choice; agree to keep your mouth shut, no more instigating issues with the other teams or... I find a better use for that mouth of yours.” Nigel indicated his now, naked body. He was already half-mast. Bouts often gave him a surge of adrenaline that ended in semi-hardness.

His sex drive was always heightened after one of these matches. How could it not be; skin on skin, power of dominance to be on top, the drive to win. Wally’s face pinkened farther as he slowly dragged his eyes from Nigel’s pulsing member. It was big and the surprise reflected beautifully in the younger man’s face. 

“Stop talking smack? Hell no. It’s a gift.” Wally pulled his shirt over his head, then stopped, resting his hands on the rim of his pants. He glanced back at the exit, aware that at any time, they could have watchers. 

Finally, he yanked down his pants and stepped out of them. His weight class was even to Nigel’s, which allowed them to spare on many occasions. Because of the sparing, he knew Wally’s signature go-to moves and anticipated this being a quick lesson. Even more so, he couldn’t wait to tear the younger classman apart on his raging hardiness.

Wally was surprisingly gorgeous naked; all lean muscle and manicured pubic hairs. A blush brightened his cheeks when he realized Nigel was staring. “You ready to get on with it?” 

Nigel shrugged. “Since the start of the season, yes. Three rounds.” 

Wally bit his bottom lip, nervous as he walked over to the mat. Nigel squared off with the lowerclassman. Wally used a great deal of the same moves, a few fake starts, and distraction techniques. The second he was within grabbing distance, Nigel caught him in a screw-lock throw, driving them both down hard onto the mat. 

Their combined weight on the mat made a loud pop sound. Wally struggled against him for a second, then realized the pin was too much for him to wiggle out from. 

“You’re better than this Wally. Don’t let your guard down.” Nigel stayed pressed into Wally’s hip so the younger man could feel the weight and heat of his organ. When he stood, he left a smear of pre-cum on the younger man’s leg. “Round one.” 

Wally took a second to stand, looking redder in the shoulders. He bit his bottom lip again, a sign of nerves that Nigel was sure he’d never seen before with the kid. Wally drew his shoulders back and danced on the balls of his feet before finding the center of his gravity. His cock was a littler harder than half-mast now, nestled in the trimmed blond curls. His ball sac was thick, no doubt full of spunk. 

Nigel started the squaring off then made the first move. To his surprise, Wally went straight into a super-duck, jerking under Nigel’s side. He caught Nigel by the waist and flipped him down hard against the mat. His spine vibrated with the force, but he was already spinning out of the hold, feeling muscles move unnaturally. The desire to win made the surge of adrenaline ease the pain. 

He wrapped a leg around Wally’s thighs and laid his entire weight on the younger man’s chest and hips, feeling Wally’s full interest press into his lower back. The younger classman huffed with the strain of the weight. Nigel enjoyed it though, the full agility of his opponent as Wally tired himself trying to win his way out of the hold, but every movement he made, only made it that much easier to wind him into a hold. 

“You’re off your game, Wally. I’m starting to think you might want to lose.” Nigel jibbed. He moved closer to the younger man’s ear, so tempted to nibble at his soon-to-be-prize. “I’m not going to be slow when I take you. It’s going to be hard and I’m going to ride every ounce of your aggression right out of your body.” 

Wally growled at him, trying to flip them again. This time, Nigel caught him by the wrist, dipping an arm around him and pulling him into a half-nelson. Wally went still, breathing so hard that the movement of his body pressed his back into Nigel’s bare chest. It felt like he held a feral animal and if he let go too soon, it would become a possible threat. 

So, he stayed like that. Until they could both catch their breath.

“Do you want it Wally?” Nigel asked against his ear and the younger man shivered. It was so quick, like someone had danced on his grave, then it was gone. Nigel let him go and jumped back. “Round two.”

Wally tucked his arms up under him and moved a little slower but pulled to his feet. He looked extremely uncertain now. His green eyes were bright with something Nigel couldn’t place. He squared his shoulder. Nigel’s attention went down to the blonde’s clear interest, though it could be the adrenaline and clashing of their testosterone. The desire to win, the aggression in their sport, made it easy to pop a woody.

Wally made a few false starts; a couple moves that Nigel knew well since he took a couple forms of martial arts through the years. When Wally did move, he went in low, wrapping an arm around Nigel’s stomach. They both fell hard, but Nigel sprung right out of the younger man’s arms and flipped onto him, using his legs to tie Wally’s legs tight and pinned his arms over his head.

They were now flesh against each other and he could almost feel the hot pulse of Wally’s manhood pressed against his belly. That meant Wally could feel his, too. Those green eyes staring up at him were dilated, like he was high. His lips were parted, the speed in which he breathed had quickened, a clear sign of arousal. 

He had Wally into a tie-up and the kid didn’t try to get lose. In fact, his pink tongue darted over his lips, nervous or perhaps excited for what was coming. 

“Round three. I win.” He let Wally’s wrists go when he felt the tension ease from him. Wally’s knees opened ever so slightly when Nigel moved back to sit on his knees. 

Nigel’s attention shifted down to Wally’s hardness. He leaned back in, pressing his pelvis against Wally’s so their cock’s brushed, then pressed his hands to either side of Wally’s head. “Have you done this before?”

Wally’s jaw tightened for a second. “No.”

Nigel smirked. Virgins.

Nigel bent down and pressed his lips hard against Wallabee’s. He wasn’t expecting Wally to wrap his arms around his neck. For a second, he expected Wally to retaliate, to try and flip him or dominate him, but the younger classman, only used that touch to center them. 

He breathed in the wanton musk of his younger opponent. Their leaking cocks left a wet trail on both their stomachs as Nigel pressed down, capturing their manhood between their not-so-soft stomachs. 

“You want this?” Nigel asked. 

Wally sighed the word against his lips. “Yes, captain.”

Nigel chuckled, catching Wally’s wrists and pinning them to either side of the blonde’s head. There was no resistance. Those green eyes looked up at him, hazed with the fever of their bout and the promise of greater things. His chest rose and fell with pent up excitement. “You’re not to move.”

Wallabee nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

Nigel kissed the blonde again, then nipped and sucked at his throat and collarbone. Wally arched his neck and stretched his chest, allowing Nigel free roam over his beautiful body. Nigel loved lower, nipping and sucking on the younger classman’s nipples until they were hard and red from his attention. He bit along Wally’s ribcage until the kid looked shattered and ready to be taken completely dry. 

Still, he felt a little guilty for that. “This is going to hurt.”

“Promises, promises, Nigel.” Wally grumbled. His blond hair had come loose from the tie and now laid spread across the dark mat like a halo. He drew his legs up, showing the beautiful curve of his rump. 

“Suck my fingers,” Nigel ordered, and Wally didn’t sass. Those lips closed around his two fingers, sucking with such rigor that Nigel nearly lost himself, wanting to give the younger man something larger to please.

“Just like that. You’re doing such a good job.” He was ready to mount his wild teammate. 

Wally’s glazed eyes never left Nigel. He never noticed that a few of their teammates now stood in the doorway, watching. “You’re killing me, Nigel. What are you waiting for?” 

_An audience_, he inwardly smirked. The handful at the door was growing, a few gave him thumbs-up. Others were too intent, watching. A couple even ventured closer, to sit at the end of the blenchers. 

The younger man pushed a hand between them, and fisted his red, straining cock. Strong purple veins bulged in the meat of it, his thick balls were already pulled up.

“You like losing? Should I be concerned you’ll fuck the next opponent that bests you?” Nigel teased, not bothering to keep his voice low.

“Fuck you. This won’t happen again,” Wally said, but there was a hint in his tone that he didn’t quiet believe it. 

“You sure about that?” Nigel flipped the younger man onto his stomach and Wally immediately dropped his cheek flat against the mat. 

He was begging now, so loudly. Nigel nipped at his hip, then pressed his cheeks open to look at his dusty furled pucker. He used his slick finger to push into the younger classman’s hole. He moved it in and out, then pressed a second finger, feeling Wally tighten around his fingers.

Wally gave a long, pained sigh. The tension in his body only lasted a couple seconds so Nigel worked his fingers in and out until Wally was loose enough that he wouldn’t break anything pushing inside him. 

He lined himself up and worked inch by inch, into the younger man until he was fully seated. Wally physically sighed. Wally’s muscles tighten and pulse around his cock. His heat was wonderful. His balls were already tight, wanting this fuck. 

He pulled out and shoved back in, knocking the air out of the younger man. It was a challenge he wanted. He rutted hard into Wally until the kid started meeting his thrusts. He wondered if he looked like this when he’d been under his mentor, hungry for the fuck. Hungry to be completely dominated and owned. 

“Nigel,” Wally’s body went tight. He jerked his hips back hard, meeting the thrusts, trying to make them go deep. Every hard punch of Nigel’s hips left the kid huffing, like the air was being knocked out of him. It was a beautiful sound.

Nigel’s own breath rushed in and out, his orgasm was building. His balls were pushing up and the heat that hugged his organ was nothing short of fantastic. He rode him hard, feeling the pull of muscle that milked his cock with every thrust. 

He could feel the younger man getting close. Could feel the way his body kept tensing and releasing, then tensing again. His fist was beating hard, skin on skin, but it wasn’t nearly as loud as the wetness of Nigel’s cock and the bucking of hips against ass as his pre-cum slicked his channel.

Wally made such lovely sounds, trying to control his breathing. He cried out twice, but then his back muscles tightened as he quickened his movements. Desperate now. Beautiful. A body of lean muscle that rolled under his skin as he worked himself over. “Fuuuu— me!”

His words were muffled as he bit into his free arm. His body went tense. His hand never stopped moving as he worked his orgasm through. His anal muscles tensed around Nigel’s cock, working him over in a frenzy. 

Nigel abandoned himself to pleasure. His orgasm erupted, sending hot molten pleasure through his entire body, until he was obsessed with the simple motion of rutting as deep into his partner as possible. He held Wally’s hips still, riding it out until the last of his cum was milked into Wally’s body until the rippling orgasm ended.

Wally’s chuckle brought him back to reality. He stared down at the blond, whose breathing came back to normal, but his body was pressed into the mat with the power of good sex. Honestly, Nigel couldn’t remember the last time he felt truly relaxed like this. Maybe Chad Dickson had the right idea. Domination was thrilling and enhanced the feeling. 

“You okay?” Nigel asked. He pulled out and cum immediately pushed out of Wally’s abused hole, making a thick, creamy dribble down his inner thighs. 

“Yeah.” Wally’s voice was nothing short of exhaustion before he stretched his body like a cat.

Nigel stood, grabbing his underwear and pants and sliding them on. “Are you going to mouth off?”

“Probably.” Wally said, finally sitting up and going still, realizing they had an audience, though small. Almost everyone on the team had returned. 

Good. 

He really wanted to fuck the younger guy again.


	6. Handled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing this, I saw Resident Evil in Wally's physical skillsets and his situation. Won't lie, he's a little like Chris Redfield in body type, except, as always, a blond Viking. 
> 
> warnings: tentacle monster, dubcon

_”Sending you in alone, kid. No backup. No witnesses. Keep it clean and make it disappear.”_ The Colonial said right before air dropping Wally into the bloody rainforest. 

Nothing out of the ordinary in his line of work.

Despite being the captain of a small band of Rangers, he spent thirty percent of his time working alone in some God-Forsaken territory; usually the desert. The rainforest wasn’t a new zone, but despite its many follies, it gave good coverage. He’d be bloody lucky if the pollen and moister didn’t gunk up his guns, though.

He still had his blades and hand-to-hand combat training if the guns failed him. But damn, he loved his guns. 

A vine caught his foot, tripping him forward. Yep. The benefits of _this_ environment was quickly growing slim. Couldn’t prowl like a cat when he was clumsy like a puppy. Fuck it. He would finish the job, air-evac out and hit the nearest bar. 

He slid his military issued Strider SMF blade from his belt and bent to cut the vine. His reach stopped inches from the thick green thing curled around his ankle when it tightened. Wally went on high alert as he tightened his hold on the blade. All the sounds associated with the rainforest suddenly went silent; no buzzing of insects or scurrying little animals. Nothing.

He swallowed hard, waiting. When nothing happened, he reached down to cut the vine loose, but another vine wrapped around his wrist, tightening its hold and pulling back. Sentient. 

Impossible. He refused to believe a plant was intelligent, but technology was a different story. 

He stayed determined, but when the pressure tighten, he lost the tendon pressure in his wrist and involuntarily dropped his blade. He reached for a second blade, but another vine whipped out from under the foliage, yanking his arm back. “What the fuck!”

Alarm didn’t sink in. Not immediately, even when vines came up from under the brush and wrapped around his booted ankles, yanking his legs open. It didn’t look like a manmade metal or even a smart type of plastic creation. The surface of it was slimy and the body itself spongy like a snail.

He jerked hard on the vines, only for them to get taut. The more he struggled, the more tentacle contraptions appeared, wrapping around his torso and up his thick biceps and thighs. He could feel every weapon on his body being pressed into his muscles as the thing completely incapacitated him. 

The way _it_ moved… This wasn’t something setup by the natives. 

The brush stirred and he watched the thing connected to all the tentacles, crawl out from under the heavy leaves. It stood nine feet tall and was a blob of nearly nothing. Its green gelatinous body had a series of lights at its center, almost cosmic like it had a tiny solar system at its center. 

“Fuck.” Wally struggled harder, trying to get out of the grasp, but the tentacles flew up and wrapped around his throat. He gasped and in that second, a much thicker, tentacle raised above his head, pulsing and leaking from its slit. 

He instantly knew what it wanted.

“No!” Wally growled, clenching his teeth, but the thinner tentacles around his throat, squeezed until he had to open his mouth to gasp for more air. 

It struck fast, shoving its thickness between his teeth and nearly down his throat. It hung heavy on his tongue dripping its salty, musky substance against his taste buds. This was the first time _ever_ someone or something was stupid enough to stick a cock down his throat, if that’s what this was. In his mind, it was pretty damn similar. 

His intention to grind his teeth down instantly faded, as if the part of his receptors that _knew_ he should fight, was suddenly blocked. His throat muscles worked on their own accord, swallowing more of the salty element. It left him high as a bloody kite.

_Double fuck._

The overwhelming sense of danger was gone. He stopped fighting as he closed his eyes and willingly sucked on the tentacle. It was heavy and solid, stretching his mouth and hitting the back of his throat. Something in the motion made his cock fill. He suddenly despised the jock cup he wore to protect his bits.

That cup made his caged cock ache. Yet, he loved the suppression. The ache made him throb. The tentacle pulsed again, shooting a load down his throat. When it pulled away, he mewed, very aware that he just made a pathetic, wanton sound. 

He wasn’t gay. Never had been gay. Men didn’t get his motor reviving. 

So being hard to the point of wanting to come with something filling his mouth, was a complete surprise, even in his drugged-out state. He groaned against it, not wanting the filth to stop. He wanted this, badly. 

The different sized tentacles unraveled from his body. He remained on the ground, but not grounded. The world was a swirl of auras. The trees, the bushes, plants even the low clouds pulsed with an aura. The sentient being remained there, in his head, whispering but it wasn’t words and it wasn’t images. 

It was a low frequency sound, and it made his body vibrate with desire. He became hyperaware of the sweat that dripped down his spine. He could feel the way the shift of the wind pressed at his hair. He suddenly couldn’t stand the way his clothes felt; too restrictive. 

He unlaced and pulled off his black combat boots, then his socks, feeling the rough ground on his feet, something he’d never risk doing. An injury could cost him, weaken his attack, but right now, the dirt, pebbles and dry leaves felt nice. He unstrapped the hip holsters, feeling the weight of his extra guns, _a Beretta M9 on the right leg_ and _ an Colt M1911 on the left leg,_ side to the ground. 

His shoulder hostlers were next. This time, they were both Glocks 19 in the holsters. _So sue him, he loved his guns._ He unzipped his tactical vest with its many compartments and let it go, then pulled his shirt off next. The air did nothing to cool his growing body temperature. 

His fingers quivered when he caught his zipper and pulled it down, stuck his thumbs in his jockstrap and pulled both of them off at the same time, shedding them to the side as if he weren’t in a crisis situation. He was naked, seconds flat and still, he couldn’t stand the feel of his skin. Worse, he was so fucking horny. He hadn’t felt like this since he’d been a preteen learning the joys of masturbation. 

He wrapped his fingers around his cock and gave it a long, loving stroke. A ripple of pleasure pooled in his stomach as heavy as his balls. The tentacles circled around his wrists and ankles, this time pulling him into the air. It was being rather parental in action, not reprimanding him, but letting him know he couldn’t touch himself.

“Come the _fuck_ on, mate. You fucking did this to me,” he growled at the thing. He wasn’t sure it would understand his language. Hell, he only knew twelve languages himself, but he’d been alone for days and talking felt better than the mental ping pong that he might be crazy and hallucinating. 

Two smaller tentacles latched onto each one of his nipples, wet like a mouth, but not at all warm. The way they suctioned and pumped, it felt like he was being sucked. His nipples had never been an erogenous zone, until now. His body felt sensitive to every touch. He enjoyed it to the core of his being. 

His cock couldn’t get harder. The piss slit left a wet string of pre-come against his abs every time his body jolted. Smaller tentacles wrapped around his sac, pulling his balls down before pushing them up. More tentacles wrapped around his cock, stroking with that weird secretion it gave off. He wanted this, badly, but every time he was about to reach orgasm, the thing squeezed him off, holding still until the pressure subsided. It was frustrating and delicious, leaving him restless. 

He was so caught up in the rise and dip of his pleasure that when he felt the weight at his anus, it caught him off guard. He immediately tensed, but only for a second. His body wanted this invasion and he was more okay with that then he’d ever been in his life. 

Anal sex? He drew the line at… 

Until now.

He kept his anal muscles clamped for only a second before his rim gave to the thing trying to invade it. It probed softly at first, playing with the muscle as if the thing knew his body hadn’t been created for this. At the same time, the tentacle dripping that same creamy substance came back to his mouth and a third larger tentacle swallowed the tip of his cock and inched down onto it like a sheath. It immediately started working him over like a mouth.

He bared down, on the tentacle pressing against his tight ring of anal muscles, allowing his body to swallow more of it. It was substantial and filled him to the very heart of his being as it reached all the way in, touching him in ways he’d never been touched before. He rocked back on it, as much as he could with his body suspended in the air, driven by primal lust. He never, not once, needed a cock. 

Right now, he needed it so badly. 

A tentacle returned to his lips and he willingly opened his mouth. It coated his lips and tongue with its substance and he immediately went to work, sucking on it, working it over. It was heavy on his tongue, in and out, finding the same rhythm as the one at his rectum and the one stroking his cock and inside it.

Fuck. He was so fucked now, because he’d want this again. He knew it like he knew he’d need water and food every day. 

He was so fucking horny. He wanted to drop every ounce of cum in his ball sac and in return, be filled to the foundation with the sticky substance the creature offered. He’d never wanted anything more. His body was ecstatically waiting for this.

Pulsing…

Throbbing…

Desperate for relief…

He dislodged from the tentacle in his mouth as he threw his head back and groaned. The sound was stunted by the tentacle pushing back in. He hungrily sucked on it. The salty liquid flowed more prominent now, coating the back of his throat. His stomach pressed, full and expanded from the sheer amount of liquid now in his belly.

_Fuck, yes!_ He growled, nearly coming when the tentacle pulled free from his ass for a brief second before being replaced by a much larger one. He felt utterly bent to its will, open and for the first time since grade school, completely vulnerable and he liked it; liked giving his control over.

The larger tentacle spread his muscle, filling his cavity to the brink of bursting. Perspiration dripped down his spine and chest. His breathing sounded loud and shallow in his ears as he chased his desire. He was on the brink of it, body rocking with the movement of the creature and his own steering desire.

The two tentacles pulsed, ejaculating its massive amount of substance down his throat and into his intestines. Heat exploded in his pelvis as he rutted hard, riding out the primal desire. His orgasm stole his senses, leaving him in a surreal sphere of consciousness.

He was breathing hard as the thing slowly brought him back to reality. The suction on his nipples and cock slowed before the tentacles popped off his body. He took a deep breath and then another as the tentacle at his backside slid out. A gush of wetness rolled down his inner thighs; hot from being inside his body. 

When the tentacles set him back down on his feet, he nearly fell over. His muscles shook from the best fuck he’d ever had. Getting out of the rainforest didn’t feel like such a priority anymore.

Maybe he could extend his stay a little longer…


	7. Blood on His Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Bloodplay, blood drinking, established relationship, vampires, werewolves, blood lust, biting, blood as lube.
> 
> Side Note 1: I originally wrote this to be a short story, but as I was working, my brain wandered and I saw this as a much longer project (like I need another on of those <3 lol ) I don't think I'll go through with making this longer, but the general idea would be that Wally (roughly 16 or 17 years of age) gets caught with the Count. His father is pissed and transitions him into an omega. Nigel (24 years of age) who is the Enforcer of the pack, catches wind and tries to protect Wally, but it's too late, he's already turned. 
> 
> Side Note 2: I have a LOT of love triangle stories between Nigel, Wally and the Count. *le sigh* how did this happen?
> 
> Side Note 2: I really like poly-relationships. Whaaaaat!

They were predators. They hunted. They captured. They killed. 

They _needed_ the plume of blood in the air. They _needed_ flesh between their teeth. They _needed_ the fierce release.

Count Kostya Stanislaus held his quarry tight against his chest, feeling the werewolf in his human form, catch his breath. He burned to memory the feel of every heavy inhale and exhale as the young wolf’s chest expanded and released. He could hear the young wolf’s heart slowing as he came down from his exertion 

“Almost made it to the river. You’re getting slow, old man.” Wallabee Beatles, the eldest child of Sydney Beatles, the alpha who governed the territory, slowly caught his breath. 

Seven months ago, Wallabee had been marked as a target to drive home a warning to the werewolf pack on territory disputes. Despite how sharp Kostya’s mind was, he could not remember exactly how an ordered kill transitioned into a love affair. The young man should be rotting in the ground. 

Obviously, he wasn’t.

“Needed you to reach your full potential, _pui de lup_.” Kostya nuzzled along the young wolf’s neck, tracing the main artery with his nose. He licked a line over his skin, tasting the salt from his sweat and the way the sun and earth clung to his skin. Adrenaline was a fine aroma, an extract he couldn’t wait to taste along with the youth’s heightened endorphins. 

These natural chemical reactions were greater than that of a mere human. A little more potent. A little too pure. 

Wally huffed, voice husky with want. “Didn’t realize I was dealing with a Gordon Ramsay type. What would you say chef, am I ready to consume?” 

Kostya flipped the young man onto his back so they could face each other. Such owlish green eyes stared up at him. The young wolf had no notion of the deal he constantly forged with these nightly meetings.

He made hungry nips to the blond’s lips as his fingers trailed over Wally’s tight, washboard abs to his thick, long shaft. The skin was silken, stretched taut over his ready-to-fuck tool. He ran his thumb over the young man’s piss slit and brought it to his tongue, tasting the pre cum. 

“Aged perfectly,” he murmured against the wolf’s ear. 

Wallabee shivered, lithe legs spreading for him. His mane of blond curls looked like a reflection of the sunlight spread over the dark earth. Maybe that’s why he took dire risks for this wolf despite how condemned their union was. He liked when the youth went boneless in his arms, throat stretched, exposed, a blind trust that only reflected his naivety.

He slid down the blond’s body, alternating between licking and nibbling along his shoulders and the swell of his muscular chest. He brushed razor-sharp canines over his flesh. Blood bloomed in the shallow cuts, thoroughly marking him. His skin never scarred, thanks to his advanced genes. 

“Fuck yes, Count. Dig your teeth deeper,” Wally encouraged, digging his nails into Kostya’s shoulders hard enough that he could feel the bite. 

If he were capable of bleeding, he would. It was easier to bleed after an extensive feeding, when there was hot, fresh _blood_ in his veins. It also made it easier to control the size and sustain a boner with fresh blood. 

He slid down between the werewolf’s legs, thrilled by his engorged manhood and heavy testicles. His rod was easily eight inches stretched over thick purple veins. He licked the tip, drawing their primal urges to the surface. 

He loved how the werewolf’s cock twitched in his mouth. He could taste the kid’s pulse, could taste and smell the blood under the thin layer of skin, a mere candy wrapper to a predator like him. Wally drew the arm covering his face, back over his head and the other came down his body, long fingers curling around his balls and giving them a good, massaging tug. 

He caught the wolf’s wrist. The bone was solid, but he could still easily break it. “No touching, _pui de lup_.”

Wally groaned, lifting his hips and impatiently humping the air. “Then give me something to plow, Count.”

Kostya clicked his tongue with false disapproval. “The youth today, so impatient. Apparently, I need to teach you manners.” 

“No time,” Wally hissed. Those green eyes bore holes through him.

“Someone’s aiming for a spanking,” he teased, enjoying the way Wally whined with want. His little wolf loved the feel of an open hand on his buttocks. The kid was a glutton for pain. He was a vampire’s wet dream.

“Yes, Count, please,” Wally moaned, his free hand slid to the back of Kostya’s head for a second before sliding to his shoulder, needing the tangible contact.

He held Wally’s hips down with one hand spread flat against his belly and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the lovely cock waiting for his full attention. He licked over his piss slit, gathering precum on his tongue before he sucked the mushroom tip into his mouth, enjoying the taste of the youth’s skin. He often found the living delicious, but Wallabee Beatles… he was angel cake at a social party in the fiery pits of hell. He was _divine. _

Everything about the kid reminded him of what he could no longer have. Holding Wally was like holding the sun, the sheer heat threatened to burn the skin right off his muscle and he’d gladly sit and allow it to happen. Yet, despite his centuries of experience, he wasn’t smart enough to walk away from the clear disaster this would head. 

He couldn’t.

He slid off the youth’s cock with a lecherous pop and nuzzled the werewolf’s open thighs, suctioning the flesh between his lips, drawing the blood to the surface before piercing the flesh. Hot, life-sustaining blood rushed into his mouth, coating his throat and warming a path straight to his stomach. He swallowed twice more from said hole, then bit a new set into the werewolf’s strong thigh. He loved the give of Wally’s flesh, the firmness of the wolf’s muscle as his teeth easily slid through it.

His heart started beating, too slow to be considered alive, but it was the direct results of fresh blood. He withdrew his teeth and licked the bloody holes. 

“More, please…” The young wolf whined in protest as he licked up Wally’s washboard abs, loving the dip of muscle curving valleys into his skin.

“Such a wanton little creature, aren’t we?” They both knew the young man was human enough that he could bleed to death. 

Wally made a strangled, needy sound. It was such a lovely noise, so rich with want. He could taste the young man’s desire on the air, heady right here at ground zero. With vampire venom in the pup’s blood, his pulse slowed, and his speech was now slurred, but the outcome wasn’t a threat to the werewolf’s immunity.

He moved up the beautiful, tight body of his companion, stopping to suck his nipples into full hardness. When he was flesh against Wally, he pressed his massive shaft against the werewolf’s engorged cock. He licked and sucked the werewolf’s neck, tasting the forest, the pack, and the kid’s alpha father. 

“Beg your master for it,” he encouraged, knowing the degrading _pet_ talk satisfied some strange kink the kid had. It was sensual watching the boy get off on it.

Wally stretched his chin back, making his neck long. The sign of submission wasn’t lost on him, though his customs weren’t the same as the kid’s pack. “Please master. Please. Rip me apart. Feed from my body.” 

“Since you’re so eloquent about it…” He hummed, amused.

He drew his fangs over the pulse point in Wally’s throat, enjoying the way the kid’s vein fluttered with his excitement. He brushed his fingers over the younger man’s left nipple before catching it between his fingers, pinching and gently twisting. The kid was so pliable under his fingers, arching into his touch and mewing softly with need. He sank his teeth and blood gushed into his mouth with the rhythm of Wally’s excited heartbeat. 

Wally let out a long, sated groan. “I need you. Please fuck me.”

God, it was so fucking wrong falling in love with his enemy’s son. There was no room in this war between werewolf and vampire for a bond of this magnitude. Still, he couldn’t control himself. 

He held the blood between his cheeks and pressed his lips against the young wolf’s, dripping the kid’s blood back into his mouth. Wally sucked on his tongue, hungry for it. The energy that radiated off the blond, changed. It turned dark. Dangerous. His pupils were blown and lips red and swollen from the kissing. 

“Count, be my mate. Let’s run away—” Wally’s pink tongue darted to the edges of his lips, dabbing at the droplets of blood that gathered at the corners. 

Kostya leaned in, kissing him silent. They both knew that was impossible. They could not run from the powers that be. So, he did the only thing he could to truly quiet the werewolf’s rushing thoughts. He slid his finger between Wally’s crack, finding his tight entrance. 

The furled pucker remained squeezed, refusing entrance. With his other hand, he gently massaged the young werewolf’s hips, encouraging him to relax. The pent-up energy was entirely typical for his hotblooded lover.

The young werewolf got _this_ particular way, at times, when he begged for them to _mate_. Mating meant something entirely different to the werewolf pack, but he understood the sentiment behind it, just the same.

Wally wanted them to be the equivalent of _married_. The kid didn’t understand how physically impossible that was. On both sides, the pack and coven would forcibly separate them, by any means. He never allowed his mind to linger on what that would mean… _if_ the vampires won.

Kostya pushed his finger through the first ring of muscle and loved the way Wallabee settled into the intimate touch. He pumped in and out twice before adding a second finger. Despite how many times they did this, his body remained tight, due to his nature.

“You like that _pui de lup_. Like that stretch?” He punctuated the statement by adding a third finger into the warmth of his channel as he forced the stretch. 

Wally’s anal muscles fought the intrusion, clamping down on his fingers. It had to hurt, but the wolf mewed with need. He repeated the action, swallowing the pain filled hisses that escaped Wally’s lips before withdrawing his fingers and turning the young man onto his stomach. 

Wally lifted his hips in anticipation. Kostya didn’t keep him waiting. He lined his hard shaft to the young man’s entrance and pushed in. Muscle did not immediately oblige the much larger intrusion.

“Got to relax those muscles, kid.” He hummed under his breath, trying hard to stay neutral, but pain was more Wally’s thing than his. He liked giving, but not receiving in said departments. 

Wally chuckled, voice gravely with lust. “Maybe I need more venom.”

Kostya shook his head at the notion, though Wally didn’t realize he was nonverbally disagreeing with the assessment. Lately, the boy had been asking for _it_ more. The constant requests were starting to grow alarming. The addiction was starting to make an appearance. 

“What you need is a good fucking.” He shoved back into the tight channel, punching the air from Wally’s chest. 

Wally groaned digging his fingers into the dirt. His body started to tense, his balls drawing up. The loudness of their bodies coming together and pulling apart sent obscene sounds echoing into the darkness. Blood eased the glide as Wally’s muscles hungrily sucked him in.

“Howl pup. I want to see if your balls dropped,” the Count teased. He reached around and wrapped his fingers around his lover’s cock and stroked it with the same rhythm of his thrusts.

The general body temperature of a werewolf ran hot, and that was something Kostya craved, pure heat. He craved it like the long, shadowy fingers of the grave craved his body. It was a traitorous and cruel, never ending circle.

Wally hummed, and rolled his hips up to meet the thrusts. “God, you’re filthy!”

“Want me to fuck a baby in you? Think that’d make you happy? A baby taking care of another baby?” Kostya continued. They both knew it was physically impossible, but it flipped a switch in the werewolf’s brain.

Wally’s muscles clamped down hard on his cock, giving him a surge of accomplishment and dominance as the kid cried out in orgasm. Kostya continued working the blond’s thick organ as it pulsed and twitched, sending thick ropes of werewolf seed over his fingers and ground.

The heady scent of cum and Wally’s cries of abandonment sent him rushing towards completion. He rutted hard, digging his fingers into the kid’s hip. Wally grunted but didn’t complain. Thank God, the kid loved pain. He was the perfect toy for a vampire.

When the pleasure finally lulled, he gave the kid a couple loving strokes before he pulled out and guided the younger man onto his back, knowing his cum would make the bed of leaves stick to his skin. He sunk down and kissed Wally’s shoulder and licked over the purple bruises forming at his neck. 

In the heat of the moment, he was never gentle, but it left him guilty afterwards. “Did I hurt you?”

“You grow a conscious on me and I’ll look for a new fuck buddy,” Wally answered, just as exhausted. He brought his dirt covered hands up to wrap around Kostya’s shoulders and drew him into a kiss, far gentler this time.

“It won’t be a vampire, kid.” Kostya promised, deepening the kiss as he pulled his young lover as close as their bodies would allow. 

As if he’d _ever_ let the kid go.


	8. Come Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: manipulation ain't cute outside of fantasy, subtle Dom/sub, public humiliation, public masturbation

Shoot. 

He lost the bet and the stakes were high. Higher than he’d usually agree to, but here he was with an insertable, vibrating plug up his rectum and antsy as fuck, expecting one of his three friends to turn it on. Abby wouldn’t say who carried the controller; Kuki, Hoagie or her. 

Not knowing when, the suspense of it all, was the worse. 

He spent all day on high alert, watching his friends with hawk-like awareness. He was almost certain Abby had the controller to the anal vibrator, but first period and fourth period classes came and went, no buzzing. Hoagie shared second period and third period classes with him, and still no buzzing, not even in the lunchroom with the massive number of students present to witness his humiliation. The last class he had with any of his friends was fifth period with Kuki. 

Still no buzzing.

Which meant maybe this was all to just stress him out for the day. No one actually planned on humiliating him. So, by his last class, sixth period science, the tension started to ease in one direction, and formed in another, his chest. He took his seat next to his lab partner, one of the coolest guys at McClintock High, Nigel Uno. 

Even if Wally felt like a stupid, introverted nerd, at least Nigel _had_ to notice him since they now worked together on lab projects. He pulled out his book and notebook, moving things around and getting things ready for class. 

Nigel slid in the chair next to him wearing their school uniform, crisp navy-blue collared shirt, navy blue slacks, polished black shoes and black sweater. Despite being a clone to what everyone else wore, he managed to make it look good with his broad shoulders and tapered waist. His pants hugged athletic thighs. “Hey, Wallabee.”

There wasn’t anything Nigel Uno wasn’t known for; Varsity captain, high school president, photographer for the high school yearbook, three year running champ on the debate team and valedictorian. The teen was always invited to the best parties, girls flung themselves at his feet and teachers sung him praises. 

God! He loved the way _he_ said his name. Loved it way too much, like they were actually friends outside his daydreams “Hey, Nigel. Do you have practice tonight?”

“Why? Want to make plans?” Nigel asked with a raised brow and smoldering smirk that made Wally instantly blush. 

“I… uh…” 

Nigel chuckled. “I’m kidding.”

Wally chuckled nervously, unable to come down from the instant high he’d felt just imagining a date with Nigel Uno, the Varsity Captain, the chess club champ, and the lead in this year’s school play. There was nothing Nigel Uno couldn’t slot into…  
Wow, wrong way for his thoughts to go.

“Please open to page one-hundred-twenty-two. Send only one person to get the supplies needed for the experiment,” Professor Wink said.

“I’ll—” Wally promptly sat back down; eyes wide when the soft vibration started at the core of his being. The little toy was silent, but he felt the blood leave his face as it quickly amped its focus on his much lower organs. That feeling was surprisingly nice, a very slow tease, but the timing was off.

“What was that?” Nigel asked, half-smirk, probably wasn’t even listening to what Wally was about to say… no, that wasn’t true. Nigel was a great guy. That’s why everyone wanted to be friends with him… or lovers.

“Uh—” Mortified! He was chubbing in the middle of their science class.

“Hey, it’s okay, you seem distracted. I’ll get the supplies if you want to fill out our spreadsheet.” Nigel was up before he could even find a halfhearted excuse why he couldn’t leave his seat.

Wally glanced around the room. Hoagie, Kuki and Abby weren’t even present. He swallowed hard and sank farther into the seat. The vibration was light, but the thing was also warm and wiggled ever so slightly. Despite having a foreign object up his rectum for the first time, it was way too short to be as fulfilling as he needed. 

That gratuitous thought left him speechless. He actually _liked_ having something filling him and said something _wasn’t_ enough! It didn’t reach far enough back. It just stayed in that very small spot aimlessly teasing and forcing his dick to stay half-mast. Heat rushed up the back of his neck and he pulled at the collar of his shirt, as he tried to write their names on the paper.

“Everything okay? You look a little flustered,” Nigel said as he sat beakers, a burner and different solvents out in front of them.

“Yeah,” Wally mumbled, wanting to bury himself, and possibly hide for the rest of his life. 

“I’ve been meaning to ask if you’d be interested—” 

“I don’t have to remind you about proper etiquette with the Bunsen Burner?” Professor Wink came to their station with a clipboard in hand, handing over an agreement form for them to sign.

Wally mumbled a halfhearted _no_ before scribbling his name on the form and handing it over. The vibration got ever-so-slightly higher. Blood filled his cock. The skin felt far too sensitive brushing against the restrictiveness of his briefs. He barely managed to swallow the surprised moan, but it still came out, more of a squeak and stuttered sigh. 

He jammed the pencil into the paper, and it split. “Crikey.”

Wally tried to sink into his chair, but his hips felt like they had to be vibrating off the chair with the slowly increased speed. His attention dropped back to his pencil. He stared at the lead now rolling on the paper, barely registering it.

He wanted to hump his chair. God help him! He wanted to rut against something like an animal. Wally reached for a second pencil when the vibration grew, forcing him to hold the edge of his seat and breath. He was so hard that his briefs felt like they were soaking up the precum. It felt so good that he must have closed his eyes because a hand on his should was nearly enough of a sensory to make his body lean into it in response.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Nigel asked, same friendly smile, same sharp gray eyes watching him.

“I need to go,” Wally said, jumping up from his seat and barely making it to the teacher. He threw some halfhearted excuse out, grateful that the teacher didn’t ask details.

He must have looked constipated with how tightly wound his spine felt as he walked out of the room, but he needed to get to the boys’ bathroom and work one out. At this rate, it wouldn’t take long, sadly. Because all he really wanted was to milk this orgasm to its fullest.

“Wally, wait up!” Nigel came out the door hot on his heels.

No! He didn’t need this. Privacy first. “Uh, can this wait?”

“No,” Nigel said. “I wanted to ask you out for a while.”

Did he hear that correctly? Because he could barely focus on anything beyond the growing pleasure that made its way into the tight, furled energy that sat at the bottom of his gut, working itself into one final destination point, at any minute. “I want this conversation. I really do, but later. Okay. I have to—”

The vibration went full force, a second before Nigel caught his cheeks and kissed his lips. Pleasure pushed through him and he gripped Nigel’s shirt for support. His brain switched. His hips worked on their own accord, rutting against him as he moaned hungrily into Nigel’s mouth. 

He wanted more. So. Much. More.

Naked skin. Hot hands. An extremely hard, much longer appendage ramming into him. He wanted the vibration of sound from his lover exploding over the edge.

The kiss was fulfilling too, though. It was all lips, and beautiful tongue. He hungrily took everything Nigel gave him, allowing the Varsity captain to tongue fuck his mouth. Those large hands that usually caught footballs midair, now grasped and kneaded his arse through his slacks, helping him grind into the front of Nigel… where he discovered the captain was just as hard as he was—

And thankfully so much larger than the toy that now went silent. 

When the last ripples of his orgasm left him, he stood frozen. His fingers were twisted in Nigel’s shirt and he now had his head resting on the football star’s shoulder, just breathing him in. He took a breath and then another, so embarrassed. 

“So I take that as a yes,” Nigel responded softly, hesitant as if he could possibly guess wrong at this time.

“I can explain this…” Sort of. Maybe not. Was he going to tell Nigel that he had a vibrator plugging his asshole? Absolutely not. But now Nigel thought he orgasmed over a kiss.

“I know,” Nigel said.

“Look, your amazing, but uh, that kiss—” It was hard facing him, but he tried.

Nigel’s smile never faltered. “I know.”

“I mean, you are really, really amazing…” Why can’t he just blurt it out, “But my friends did this bet thing and uh—”

Nigel’s arms looped around him and one hand slid lower to rest open and possessive at his tailbone. “Wallabee, shush. I’m telling you something.”

Wally hushed, staring up at those gray eyes that sparkled with amusement. He worried his bottom lip. His briefs were soaked with his jizz. He still had tremors from such a powerful orgasm and the guy of his dreams held him through it, swallowed his moans and wasn’t running away.

“What?” Wally asked, dumbfounded. Obviously, they were talking about two different things and Nigel was missing the point. He didn’t take the star athlete to be naïve, but maybe he was.

Nigel let him go long enough to dig something from his pocket. It took a second to realize it was the little remote control. 

Wally stared blankly at the object then at the brunette. “I’m not following. Why would Abby give you the controller?”

“Don’t be mad. It was Abby’s idea. We were talking in class and she said you had a crush on me. That’s great, because I’ve liked you since grade school. Thought maybe we could break the ice, get the weirdness out of the way.”

“By doing—” He couldn’t even say it and everything inside of him said he should be pissed, but he wasn’t. In fact, it was the best orgasm he had and it was made better by having Nigel to kiss and hold onto. He felt the redness creep back into his face. 

“Had to make a grand entrance, no pun intended,” Nigel smirked. “So, would you consider going skating with me? I know this great little place.”

“Yeah. I would like that,” Wally said. 

Nigel’s smile sharpened as he leaned in and kissed him, then pulled away. “Can I help with cleanup?”

Wally blushed even harder. “Yeah… uh… sure.”


	9. Til You Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey FicFanFun :) Wrote another Joey/Wally for you!! <3

Joey walked towards the sound of water. Bowridge Meat Packaging was a recently abandoned slaughterhouse that still held the stank of death and bleach. The smell was bad enough to make his eyes water. If Wally hadn’t texted _emergency_ with this address, he would never have been here at two in the morning. It might have been a stripped warehouse, but the place still gave him the _heebie jeebies._

He stopped short of the bright stream of light coming through the doorway and poked his head around the corner. Wally stood under the torrent of steaming water; hand wrapped around his hard shaft as his furiously pumped at it. Joey was instantly hard as he pulled back under the cover of the darkness and banged his head against the brick.

Just his bloody luck. Sure, as fuck, his brother had to be drunk. Maybe he thought he texted his girlfriend. 

He sighed and slid the safety back on his gun before holstering it. He adjusted the crotch of his jeans, trying to will his own bloody hardness back into submission. Tough luck. He’d had a crush on his brother since Wally joined his high school swim team. No other athletic got him harder than seeing his lithe brother in a tiny speedo, all that raw muscle and the dip of his pelvis bones. 

_Get it together, man_, he inwardly growled a warning to his subconscious before taking one last, long, unabridged look. Sure, he’d seen Wally naked. They were brothers, but man he looked so beautiful. So desperate as he tried to beat off.

Joey cleared his throat and stepped into the room; thumbs awkwardly hooked in his back pockets. He hoped to look unassuming. Hardly turned on… Yep, that was him, just a regular brother with absolutely no desire for his older, handsome tom-cat brother. “Hey.”

“Fuck, Joey, I think I messed up,” Wally said. His hand never stopped working him as his other hand circled the pole that the water spigots were attached to. 

“No kidding, man. You called the wrong number.” Joey said. Heat rushed his face as he glanced down Wally’s lithe, trim body. Skin hugged muscle in a very masculine and sexy fashion. It was visible under the bright, industrial size flashlight that reflected off all the tile. 

“No. Right number. Bad timing. I don’t have much time now. I can feel it in my blood stream. It’s…” he licked his lips, green eyes holding his for a second before closing and tilting his head back. Something skirted over his face. Frustration. “I _need_ a favor and you’re not qualified to know the answers to the questions you’re going to ask.”

Now that he stood closer, he could see clouds of heat coming out of the spigot. Wally’s skin was now an angry, raw red where the water splashed over him. The instinct to protect overwhelmed his senses as he crossed the space and turned the water off. 

“Jesus, you better fucking be drunk because there is no way in hell, you’re going to convince me you’re not out of your bloody mind burning yourself. Is this your CIA bullshit?” Joey growled. He was only guessing at this point. He knew Wally worked for an agency, he just wasn’t sure which one, whereas for himself, he took residence with the FBI in the International Violent Crime Bureau. 

Wally didn’t stop jerking it when he turned his full attention on him. Joey straightened. 

He wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like Wally could physically hold him down and pinch him, anymore. He outweighed his brother by at least forty pounds of muscle. He was broader, taller and physically denser than Wally. What he didn’t mean to do, was get caught staring at his brother’s very naked and aroused state.

“No questions, remember. I need you to—” Wally cut himself off. He looked away, blushing. 

“Somewhere in that weird brain of yours, you decided to call me. You’re clearly not drunk, so whatever this is, you’re going to have to trust me enough to tell me what you need, or I’m going to haul your ass to the mental ward for physically harming yourself.” Kudos for keeping the huskiness from his tone. Boy, was he ready to hump his brother like a teenager. 

After a second with no response from Wally, he turned to the pile of abandoned clothes. A body slammed into him before he could pick it up. They both crashed into the tile floor, hard. 

“Don’t touch my shit. It’s poisoned. I’m poisoned.” Wally warned, straddling his hips. He twisted to reach behind himself and clearly started fingering his hole.

Holy fuck! Joey wasn’t ready for this. His shaft ached with need. His brother was right there, butt naked and fingering himself open while trying to wank one out. Even _his_ resolve wasn’t ironclad. He could feel it slipping.

“Poisoned how? What are you on? Molly? Ecstasy or something new?” He couldn’t reach down and press his palm against his crotch or readjust his hardness. It pressed against its confines, achingly frustrating.

Wally leaned down into his hips, finding the friction of his thickness, then proceeded to press against his jean confinement. His brother moaned, head tilting back. His blond, surfer-boy curls were wet ringlets across his face and the back of his neck. He looked wild and utterly handsome. 

“Fuck, Joey. Fuck! Knew you’d be big. You probably have huge testicles too.” Wally moaned, rocking on him.

Joey caught his shoulders, but that didn’t stop his brother from moving, so he moved his hands to his brother’s incredible hips, surprised that his skin still burned hot. Hotter than the water should have been. That heat vibrated from all over him. 

They needed to go to the hospital and let a professional check him over. “Tell me what is going on. Do you know what is in your system?”

“It’s not on the street yet. You wouldn’t know it,” Wally hissed between his teeth, more frustrated then he’d been a second ago.

“I know more than you think, Wally so stop treating me like a child. What do you bloody well have in your system!” And really, Joey needed distance before he did something stupid, like have sex with his stunning and clearly wrung out brother. 

At this point, without knowing what he was on, it was hard to say what Wally was asking would even been considered consensual. That bugged the hell out of him. How could he enjoy this without knowing what his brother really wanted? What was worse, was thinking his brother wouldn’t remember any of this in the next couple of hours. This would mean absolutely nothing to him. Just another notch in his bedpost. 

“Sex pollen. I breathed it in. I think it coated my clothes,” Wally answered. “It’s… experimental. Something botanists—”

“—are developing to make animals forcefully populate,” Joey finished for him. He shifted uncomfortably, but not because his brother pinned him with a stare. He’d seen the effects of this drug on an unfortunate street kid. It didn’t end well. “I’m more familiar with the drug than I’d like to be, but I don’t know what the cure is.”

Wally leaned forward again, and Joey stopped resisting, allowing his brother to straddle him and press up against the monster in his pants, answering his siren call. Wally hissed, losing focus. “Need lots of sperm or the fever will stop my heart.”

Wally caught his lips in a surprise kiss. He _knew_ he should have stopped it. Wally wasn’t in the frame of mind to make good calls, but he just couldn’t. He wanted this so badly and having Wally in his lap was every childhood wet dream perfected because it wasn’t his hand this time.

Joey caught his brother’s face and tried to drag his eyes to meet his. It was nearly impossible. His pupils were big as saucers, eclipsing the green in his irises. His lips were swollen from biting on them, making them look cock hungry. “Wally, I don’t know if—”

“Please. I want to taste you. I want to know what you feel like on my tongue.” Wally begged so beautifully. 

Joey shook his head. This was insane and as soon as his brother was in the right frame of mind, he’d think so too. Wally _did_ have a fever and even without a thermometer, he could tell it was high. “You said sex will fix this?”

_This thing_, whatever it was, needed to be discussed. His social butterfly of a brother clearly knew enough people to call, but he chose him. To _fuck_ him. 

That couldn’t be ignored.

It was insane! Utterly insane, but Wally was now working his belt off and jeans open. His expert hands pulled him free from his underwear and wrapped his fingers around his cock. It felt amazing. His brother’s fingers were callused from the gym and his gun. Those fingers were firm and had the right amount of pressure in his strokes with a twist of his wrist at his cockhead. 

He caught Wally’s wrists, easily enough, putting those strokes on hold. He kept a loose grasp. If he let Wally continue, the show would be over way too soon. “Do you have lube?”

Wally groaned, clearly annoyed. “No! Despite what everyone thinks, I’m not some horndog. I don’t just fuck people in the car.”

“Suck on me, get me wet and then I’ll enter you.” Joey redirected his brother’s focus, because he too, was guilty of believing Wally just fucked wherever-whenever. He even thought his brother carried lube in his back pocket, maybe something the size of a ketchup packet that he tucked into his wallet. 

Apparently, that was a sore topic. They’d have to circle back around to it later. 

“Don’t think I’m going to be able to fit a lot of you in my mouth,” Wally hummed. He was completely enthralled, more so than even Joey’s well-endowed status warranted. Had to be the drug.

Wally sucked a little on the tip, then traced the veins on the underbelly of his cock. He wasn’t mentally prepared to be devoured by his overly horny brother as he sucked and stroked. He had to catch Wally’s wrists again. 

“You only have one mission, Wally, to make this an easy fit.” He could always flip his brother around and tongue him open. God, wrong direction for his thoughts if he was going to hold out long enough to get into Wally. 

Even though his brother was devilishly talented with his tongue. 

“Okay, Wally. Enough.” He stopped his brother and drew him back up his body. 

He missed this cuddly side of Wally since their childhood. It was back and he liked it. He caught his brother behind the head and drew him into a kiss that Wally met with jubilation, all tongue and extreme desperation. Joey tried to slow the kiss, taking charge of his brother’s tongue and mouth. 

For this one moment, his brother belonged fully for him alone. He led the kiss, flexing under the hand that Wally placed on his pectoral muscle to balance himself. His brother hummed with interest, fingers tightening with interest at Joey’s masculinity. He could protect. He could provide. 

He caught his brother’s hips with one hand and with the other, guided his wet cock. Wally’s entrance was loose enough that it took a fraction of his bulbous mushroom tip. He was thicker than most men, almost dauntingly so. Anal sex was usually out of the question if he dated women, and the few men he’d been with were size queens, their bodies immediate sucked him up. 

But Wally wasn’t a one-night-stand and he actually cared about hurting his brother. He eased in a little at a time, feeling Wally’s channel give. It would have been easier for him to top his brother, because It took a lot of strength keeping Wally from repeatedly trying to bottom out. At least with Wally on top, he had to trust it’d let Wally feel in control, even if he was far from it under the stress of the drug. 

He watched Wally’s face for the slightest sign of distress, but his brother was gone, whining like a cat in heat. He’d never seen another person act like this besides the one other person infected by the pollen. Keyword, person. 

Perhaps his brother was right about the drug being meant for animals. He was acting like one. Hungry. Desperate. Needy.

Wally finally bottomed out and gave a long sigh of relief. “Oh God, Joey. Knew I’d feel you all the way up there. Knew you’d fill me up.”

“Wally.” Joey warned. The last thing he needed was for his brother to stroke his ego alongside his cock. He was completely cusped inside Wally, being squeezed by his insanely tight channel. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Wally moaned; face pointed skyward. It gave his neck a long, swanlike appearance. His body was lithe muscle, beautiful like a runner or swimmer. 

Under the limited light, he could see the bruises around his throat where someone had tried strangling him. He had a gash over his bicep, maybe a bullet had grazed him, maybe it was from a knife or he fell on something sharp. His thighs were bruised, and his right ribcage had large welting bruises. He would survive this pollen issue. His brother always survived and the extensive damage on his body was only proof. 

Wally raised almost completely off and slammed back down. It knocked the wind out of him and Wally even gave a surprised _ooft_, but raised to do it again. He caught Wally’s hips, stopping him. 

“Be gentle for the both of us. You’re going to feel this a lot more than me when your problem is over,” Joey warned. 

Wally shut him up with a kiss. He did move slower, but once Wally got himself worked thoroughly open, Joey lightened his hold on his brother’s hips, allowing him to ride hard and fast. It felt so good being hugged inside his brother. It was made hotter knowing that his orgasm was building, and he’d be finishing inside his longest crush. 

Wally had one hand behind him on Joey’s thigh, precariously balancing himself. His other hand was now enclosed around his angry, red shaft as he stroked it. “Yes, right there, Joey. Right there. You feel so good. I can feel it. I’m so close.”

“Keep riding me. Just like that.” Joey’s voice was husky with building lust. He guided his brother’s movements. 

Joey’s balls started to tighten as Wally answered his thrusting hips. The heat in his belly was building, the tension made every muscle wound tight. He tried to concentrate on his breathing, but all he could focus on was the sounds that came from Wally. His brother was a cock whore, whispering sweet, dirty words that went straight to his shaft.

_GOD,_ the filthy things he spoke. Sweet, sweet promises.

Wally’s movements grew frenzied. He groaned in bliss, sending thick ropes of sperm across Joey’s stomach and chest. His head remained back, throat exposed, body still tight as he rocked on Joey’s cock. “Fuck yeah! So good.”

That was the last image Joey held onto when he held his brother’s hips down and rutted up and spilled into him. That final glorious movement left him in a heavenly haze. His body felt heavy and spent, but he continued to milk himself in his brother’s tight body. Only when the haze faded and the reality of their situation came crashing back, did he still the movement. 

“We need to talk.” Joey fought the desire to stop Wally from moving away. 

Wally stood and glanced at his clothes, then those intense green eyes homed in on him. “Give me your pants.”

“Their too big for you,” Joey said. They both had tapered waists, but his jeans were longer.

“You’re wearing a belt. I’m not walking out of here naked,” Wally growled, trying to pull the _big brother_ voice.

Joey stood and kicked off his shoes before sliding out of his pants and handing them over. “We _need_ to talk about what just happened here.”

“I needed a favor. You came through. You’re not qualified to have the rest of the details on the sex pollen. I think we’re good to go here.” He was starting to sound exhausted as he tightened the belt and secured it. 

“Last time I checked, we weren’t fuck buddies. You do understand that one-night-stands work better when you don’t see each other at all the family holidays.” Joey watched Wally pick up his clothes with his fingertips and shove them into a duffle bag he had at the side.

“Nothing to talk about. Want to get properly dressed, then grab a beer and salad or whatever rabbit food you eat,” Wally tried at teasing, but didn’t look at him as he pulled on his shoes and took the flashlight. That one small detail belied his easy-going nature.

“Yeah, a beer sounds perfect.” He wasn’t letting this go now that he suspected the true reason his barhopping brother called him; they were both interested in the same thing.


End file.
